En llamas
by spicyrinrin
Summary: Rin sabía lo que provocaba en Sosuke. Y quizá estuviera jugando con fuego. Esto es SouRin (Rin versión femenina/lemon). Soy pésima para los sumarios.
1. Rin y Sosuke

Rin sabía lo que provocaba en Sosuke. Tiempo atrás y siendo víctima de un severo ataque de celos, Sosuke le había declarado sus sentimientos. Lo hizo con tal vehemencia que Rin sintió por todo su cuerpo un satisfactorio estremecimiento. No era que Rin no lo supiera ya, sino que le sorprendía la manera en que Sosuke le decía que la amaba. Esa cercanía en la que él la tenía atrapada, sintiendo su aliento sobre su cara y la presión de la mano de Sosuke sobre su brazo. Habían tenido muchas discusiones subidas de tono, eran incontables, pero era la primera vez que él pasaba ese límite. Ella miró hacia otro lugar, no quería que Sosuke viera su sonrojo. Sosuke, claramente mal entendiendo la acción de Rin, la liberó de su agarre y le habló con la calma que ella conocía en él.

Recordaba este episodio de vez en cuando. No sabía realmente porque lo hacía pero siempre le causaba la misma sensación. Ella siempre había estado encaprichada con Makoto, desde que recordaba y desde que su otro buen amigo se convirtiera en ese chico tan atractivo, había tonteado con él y había dejado a Sosuke de lado, en un segundo lugar. Sosuke nunca se había ido de ahí, esperando una oportunidad, en silencio.

Pero Sosuke también se había convertido en un atractivo hombre. Con su alto y bien construido cuerpo, su tono bronceado natural, sus lindos ojos verdes y su fuerte carácter. Sobre todo ese fuerte carácter y su mirada penetrante, Rin se encontró un día preguntándose como sería meterse a la cama con Sosuke.

Habían decidido vivir juntos ahora que estaban en la universidad, tal era su amistad. Aunque la realidad era que Rin se había aprovechado siempre de esa debilidad que tenía Sosuke por ella. El atractivo joven la colmaba de atenciones, la cuidaba y protegía, la mimaba. Y este era el punto fuerte de Sosuke. Mimar a Rin. A cambio Rin le hacía berrinches, pucheros y toda clase de niñerías que Sosuke aceptaba con paciencia. La convivencia en el apartamento siempre era amena. Por algún motivo, luego de que Sosuke le confesara sus sentimientos aquella noche que se fueron de copas, Rin actuaba con él de una manera muy provocadora. Se paseaba por el lugar casi sin ropa, coqueteaba con él cuando hablaban, se metía en su cuarto de noche para dormir juntos y demás. Sosuke no había vuelto a sacar a relucir el tema y nunca se propasó con ella. Si bien era cierto que, en algunas ocasiones podía sentir como la devoraba con la mirada, con unas ganas que se notaba le hervían a flor de piel.

Pensaba en todo esto cuando la voz ronca de él la devolvió a la tierra. Habían quedado en verse en la cafetería del campus, para acomodar su viaje a la playa ese fin de semana que salían de exámenes.

—¿Tendrás examen el viernes?—preguntó el alto joven a su bella amiga mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

—Si, pero el profesor me lo puede programar para mañana—. Respondió mientras posaba su mirada en Sosuke. Este, al escuchar la respuesta, sonrió maliciosamente.

—No debería llevarte de paseo a ningún lugar, has sido un desastre este trimestre—. La miró seriamente.

—Mueres por hacerlo—. Rin dio donde quería. Le sonrió lo más provocativamente que pudo. Sosuke la miró con sorpresa pero se compuso rápidamente, puso su cara seria otra vez.

—¿Eso piensas?— la voz ronca de Sosuke le sonó demasiado seductora. Rin no sabía que responder, quería molestarlo pero no pensaba alargar esa conversación. Últimamente se sonrojaba fácilmente estando con Sosuke. Y él ya lo empezaba a notar. Rin hizo un gesto tonto volteando los ojos para preguntar con fingido aburrimiento.

—¿Nos vamos el viernes, entonces?—ahora lo observaba con ansiedad.

—Tu decides— fue toda la respuesta de Sosuke. Ella le sonrió de esa manera que si bien, nunca había estado enamorada de Sosuke, ambos sabían que utilizaba sólo con él.

En lo que Rin no decidía era en la vida sentimental de Makoto, que se apareció con una nueva novia. Inmediatamente dejó de hacer contacto visual con Sosuke, pues este siempre sabía hacerla sentir como tonta cada vez que Makoto la desilusionaba.

Al caer la noche el alegórico grupo de amigos salió a recorrer el pueblo. Luego de un rato en el bar Makoto se despidió y se fue con su novia, dejando a Rin desolada y sintiendo un maldito balde de agua fría caerle encima. Por la costumbre de sentirse a salvo con Sosuke lo buscó con la mirada. El le devolvió una mirada fría que le caló profundo en el corazón. Se levantó a tomar aire.

—¿Que te duele, el corazón?—su voz ronca la estremeció, no pensó que él la seguiría.

—No estoy para tus crueles bromas, Sosuke.

—Bromas... pensabas que esta sería _otra_ oportunidad. ¿No te avisó que ya tenía nueva novia?—sus palabras estaban siendo más hirientes que de costumbre.

—Sosuke, déjame sola ¿quieres?—empezó a alejarse del lugar, no quería hablar con nadie menos con Sosuke, que sabía claramente lo mal que ella se sentía.

Caminó hasta que llegó a la cinta de la playa, donde una pequeña choza con bancas le ofrecía la soledad que buscaba. Sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar. Más que por tener el corazón roto, por verguenza. Por sentirse como una tonta, despues de tantos años seguía sintiéndose igual. Puso sus manos sobre su rostro y amargamente dejó salir toda su frustración, había decidido que Makoto al fin supiera lo que sentía por él. Que patética se sentía. Lloró hasta que ya no quiso llorar más. La soledad de la playa la asustó, nunca se había sentido tan sola en la vida.

—¿Ya estás mejor?—otra vez esa voz ronca la sacaba de sus pensamientos, lo buscó para afirmar que realmente Sosuke estaba ahí y no era su imaginación. El la miró, impasible.

—So..Sosuke...—aún impresionada por verlo ahí, con ambas manos se limpió el rostro.

Él la tomó por el hombro y la acercó a él, Rin se estremeció por lo repentino de la acción, el abrazo de Sosuke era cálido, fuerte. Ella percibió su aroma, ese que siempre le decía que era Sosuke el que estaba cerca. Se sonrojó. Le correspondió el abrazo, porque lo necesitaba. Él pudo acercarla aún más. Con su otra mano tomó a Rin por el mentón para que lo viera. La cercanía era total. Lo vio mover los labios.

—¿Mejor?—al hablar con susurros su voz ronca le gustó demasiado. Sus ojos la miraban muy de cerca, estaba atrapada entre los brazos de Sosuke ya que este había soltado su mentón y había cercado la cintura de Rin completamente.

—So...Sosu...ke—¿_porqué estaba tartamudeando? _De repente se encontraba muy nerviosa, respirando agitadamente, su corazón palpitando mas rápido que de costumbre. Cuando Sosuke la liberó de su fuerte abrazo se sintió profundamente desilusionda.

—Regresemos—. Sosuke le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Rin estaba confundida, hubiera asegurado que Sosuke iba a besarla, incluso lo esperaba. ¿Acaso ella lo había imaginado?

En silencio regresaron con el grupo y luego al hotel. Recordó que en su cabaña se acomodaría Makoto con su nueva novia, sintió ganas de llorar otra vez. Buscó entre sus cosas un abrigo. De ninguna manera dormiría ahí. Se dirigió al lobby del hotel, pero no funcionó, no habían más habitaciones disponibles, el verano estaba en su máximo esplendor. Se acercó al área del bar, pidió una piña colada y luego otra.

—Todavía te queda mi habitación—la voz ronca de Sosuke la estremeció.


	2. Primera vez

—Todavía te queda mi habitación—la voz ronca de Sosuke la estremeció. Nuevamente la encontraba. Rin no podía definir si Sosuke estaba hablando con malicia, sin embargo sus palabras le molestaron sobremanera al recordar lo sucedido en la playa.

—¿Para que te acobardes luego?—no quería que sonara de esa manera ni tampoco utilizar ese tono, no lo pensó al decirlo. Sosuke sonrió, Rin era una malcriada.

—¿Ahora te desquitarás conmigo?—nuevamente las palabras de Sosuke confundían a Rin, esto creyó entenderlo claramente.

—¿Que quieres Sosuke?¿porqué en ves de consolarme me estás haciendo esto?—su voz se cortó un poco, tomó aire. No quería llorar frente a Sosuke otra vez.—¿No crees que es suficiente con lo ridícula que me siento?—no pudo evitarlo, hacía un puchero, la niña mimada de Sosuke salía a flote.—¿No crees que sé lo estúpida que soy?—las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo, aunque quería molestarse con él, era el único que podía quitarle la amargura.

—Duerme conmigo.—la mirada penetrante de él la hizo sonrojarse. Intentó ocultar un poco su asombro. Lo cuestionó con la mirada. _¿Acaso le había pedido que se acostara con él?_

—¿Porqué pones esa cara?¿No lo has hecho antes?—se sonrojó aún más al ver que él se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía una mano. La sonrisa de Sosuke no era nada inocente, parecía profundamente complacido de haber ganado esa ronda. Rin se sintió como una tonta. En cierta forma su mejor amigo, Sosuke, era un hombre y al parecer jugaba con ella de alguna manera. Se dirigieron a la cabaña donde Sosuke tenía su habitación.

Al entrar escucharon en una de las habitaciones como Rei y Nagisa se divertían solos. Ella miró a Sosuke que avanzó hacia una habitación al final del pasillo. Cuando Rin entró Sosuke cerró la puerta con llave. La razón era muy obvia, ambos conocían a sus amigos, borrachos eran un grave peligro.

Mientras Rin se acomodaba en la cama recostándose contra la pared y recogiendo las piernas, Sosuke de espalda a ella se quitó una de sus camisetas levantando bastante la que llevaba por debajo y dejando ver parte de su bien formada espalda de atleta. La otra camiseta, blanca, le quedaba más ceñida al cuerpo. Rin pensó en cuanto le gustaba ver a Sosuke así.

Cuando él le dio el frente, ella quitó la cara buscando un lugar donde mirar. Sosuke se acomodó a lo largo de la cama. Le preguntó si quería cambiarse a lo que ella contestó que si, sólo por curiosidad. Sosuke se levantó y buscó entre su maleta una camiseta, color gris. Se la ofreció y Rin, sin pensarlo, empezó a desvestirse. Sosuke hizo ademán de ordenar un poco la maleta. Cuando Sosuke se volteó para acercarse a la cama pudo ver toda la ropa de Rin en el suelo. No era nada nuevo que Rin durmiera con él sólo en una camiseta y bragas. La observó pausadamente, no escatimó ni le importó que ella se diera cuenta. La devoró con la mirada, Rin se estremeció.

Ya acostados Sosuke le preguntó si necesitaba algo más y Rin no respondió, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Sosuke le dio la espalda y pensó en las ganas implacables que tenía de hacerla suya en ese momento. Recordó que Rin debajo de su camiseta solo traía las bragas. Sonrió con malicia, desde que él le confesó sus sentimientos, Rin no hacía más que jugar con el fuego de sus deseos. Fantaseó con besarla y tocarla, por encima y debajo de la camiseta. Sobre todo por debajo. Le haría gemir, le haría disfrutar mientras él se perdería en su cuerpo. La llenaría de él y él se saciaría con ella.

Rin sólo pensaba en lo bien que olía la camiseta de Sosuke. Y lo cómoda que se le hacía la cama y la situación. Repasó en todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Por algún motivo sentía ganas de fastidiar a su atractivo amigo.

—Bésame Sosuke—la voz de Rin casi ronroneaba. Sosuke se preguntó si no había llevado muy lejos sus fantasías, creyendo escuchar algo que no era. Al no escuchar más nada sonrió, sintiéndose un tonto. Minutos más tarde se sorprendía al sentir a Rin acercándose a su espalda, ronroneando provocativamente. Se acercó tanto que sintió el aliento cálido de ella en su nuca. Despacio intentó controlarse, esperando a que Rin se aburriera, igual que pasaba siempre. Sin embargo la chica colocó una pierna sobre él. Con la misma vehemencia con la que le confesó sus sentimientos, violentamente se encaró con Rin, que lo miraba asustada. Tomó cada una de sus manos y las apretó contra la cama.

—¿Pretendes desquitarte conmigo?—sus ojos verdes resplandecían.

—Sosu...ke... Yo...—Rin no podía hablar, la reacción de Sosuke la dejó impresionada. Sosuke acercó aún más su rostro al de ella, casi rozaba su nariz.

—¿Crees que lo voy a permitir?—siseo. Sosuke la miraba ansioso, con fuego en los ojos, esperando a Rin.

—Yo... So...su...nhg—ahora su atractivo amigo estaba sobre ella, aunque Rin quisiera huir jamás podría soltarse de su agarre, Sosuke le buscó los labios, cuando los encontró no le dio tiempo a Rin de siquiera sobresaltarse.

La cama sonó cuando se acomodaron mejor. Sosuke empezó un delicioso vaivén sobre los labios de Rin, provocando en ella una sensación que jamás había sentido. Le mordió el labio inferior y bajó a su mentón donde también hizo lo mismo. Se deslizó por su cuello lamiendo, besando, marcando. Rin sentiría algo por él aunque fuera a la fuerza, porque estaba destinada a ser para él y de nadie más. Sosuke regresó a la boca de Rin, debía saciarse de ella. Rin intentaba buscar aire, leves gemidos se escapaban de su garganta encendiendo más y más a Sosuke que buscaba fuerzas donde no las tenía para mantener el autocontrol.

En uno de los tantos gemidos de ella, que ya empezaban a ser mas sonoros, Sosuke introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Rin. El contacto de las mismas se sintió delicioso. El beso era húmedo, muy húmedo, al igual que se humedecían las bragas de Rin. Ni ella misma podía creerlo. Sentía lo mismo que su cuerpo sentía cuando fantaseaba con Makoto sólo que esta sensación era más caliente aún. Un hombre real de carne y hueso y no una imaginación, la hacía mojarse. Y ese hombre era su mejor amigo, Sosuke.

Los gemidos de Rin, la manera en que luchaba por buscar aire durante ese beso intenso, su manera de intentar seguir las acciones de Sosuke, lo hicieron perder el poco de autocontrol que aún tenia. Escuchar a su chica, porque era suya, gimiendo por un beso de él le ponía, su erección estaba al máximo. Rin lo mordió en un arranque de sensualidad que lo hizo estremecerse, cuando escuchó como ella ronroneaba su nombre, soltó las manos que hacía un rato aprisionaba.

Buscó sus senos mientras enterraba la cara en su cuello, quería marcarla, era suya. Por encima de la camiseta los tocó, palpó primero con calma para después apretarlos, arrancando gemidos sonoros y entrecortados en su chica, lo que hizo que Sosuke quisiera empezar a embestirla. Las estocadas no se hicieron esperar. La chica repetía su nombre. Rin sólo repetía el nombre de Sosuke. Al parecer se había olvidado de que existían más hombres sobre la tierra. Sintió los pezones de Rin erectos, adaptándose a la nueva sensación que él le ofrecía.

Los senos de Rin eran perfectos, no muy grandes ni muy pequeños, al tacto de sus manos se sentían como él lo imaginaba. Quería lamerlos, succionarlos, marcarlos, quería comérsela viva. Subió nuevamente a la boca de Rin. La tomó nuevamente. El sonrojo en el rostro de Rin era sólo para él, nadie nunca tendría esa oportunidad de verlo. Sonrió maliciosamente, la chica empezaba a buscar aire por el beso tan exigente que él le estaba dando. Una mano de Sosuke bajó hasta posarse donde Rin no habia sido tocada nunca por alguien más que ella. Se estremeció, un gemido delicioso para Sosuke salió de la garganta de Rin, Sosuke seguía devorándole la boca. La humedad con la que la mano de Sosuke se topó, hizo que fuera él esta vez quien soltara un gemido. Rin estaba muy húmeda, tanto que la humedad traspasaba sus bragas. Sosuke creyó enloquecer de excitación. Quería clavarla, que Rin le pidiera más de él. Sosuke bajo por su pecho. Subió la camiseta que ella tenía y volvió a acariciar sus senos, esta vez sin ropa de por medio. La chica tenia la cara roja como un tomate, jadeaba en busca de aire. Sosuke lamió uno de los pezones de Rin, mientras con su otra mano castigaba el otro seno de la chica. Succionó, mordió, marcó, con su lengua contorneó los pezones de Rin que estaban muy erectos, igual que él, su potente erección ya casi era dolorosa. Rin gemía, trataba de ahogar los sonidos que se escapaban por su garganta, Sosuke estaba realmente haciéndola olvidar hasta su nombre.

—Te haré sentir mejor— la voz ronca y sexual de Sosuke hablándole cerca del oído la hizo estremecer. Su espalda se arqueó un poco.

—¿Qu...que...ha...haces...Sosu...?—no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta. Soltó un gemido que a los oídos de Sosuke era música, no quería dejar de escucharla.

—Entrégate a mi, Rin—la besó intensamente.—Eres mía y yo soy tuyo, no necesitamos a nadie más—volvió a tocarla entre las piernas donde él podía comprobar lo bien que Rin la estaba pasando en sus brazos.—Pídeme más, Rin—se llevó los dedos a la boca y se los chupó, Rin nunca había visto nada tan sexy.

—Sosuke, quiero ma...ah...más—Rin ya no tenia control sobre si misma. Y sólo quería complacer a Sosuke en todo lo que él le pedía. Esto no paso desapercibido para Sosuke, que empezó a quitar las bragas de Rin, ella dio un respingo al entender lo que estaba pasando. Sosuke alargó un poco más la acción, quería que se grabara con fuego en su mente la escena al quitarle las lindas bragas celestes a Rin, deslizándolas por sus bellas piernas blancas. Cuando terminó, volteó a ver el rostro de su bella chica. Colorada como un tomate con cara de angustia pero gimiendo de placer aún. No cabía duda que era la chica de sus sueños. No le quitaría la virginidad a Rin allí pero simplemente no podía detenerse sin llevarla al orgasmo.

—Abre las piernas para mi, Rin—su amiga obedeció, esto sólo acrecentó la excitación de Sosuke. El chico con el bien formado cuerpo y aún completamente vestido, bajó por su vientre, besando y lamiendo por donde pasaba. Besó y mordió los muslos de la chica que se estremecía y gemía de placer. Dejaba marcas rojas donde succionaba con fuerza, ya habría tiempo de besarla por todo su cuerpo ahora solo quería enterrarse entre las piernas de Rin a chupar y lamer. Rin no podía contener los gemidos, se atravesaban por su garganta buscando escapar. Sosuke ponía su lengua sobre el clítoris de Rin, subiendo y bajando, chupaba y lamía, chupaba y lamía. Rin apretaba con sus piernas la cabeza de Sosuke, halaba su cabello, lo atraía hacia ella. La humedad de Rin era deliciosa, su olor, el contacto con su lengua, con una mano la aprisionaba para que no huyera del martirio al que la tenía sometida, con la otra empezó a tocar la virginidad de Rin, buscando como introducirse, para aplacar un poco la sed que sentía por Rin, bebió todo lo que pudo. Bajó la mano hacia su erección, tenía que aplacarla. Sosuke apartó un poco la cara para ver a Rin, sostuvo la mirada mientras introducía su lengua nuevamente en la intimidad de su preciosa chica, Rin se contorsionó pero Sosuke la tenia bien agarrada para que no escapara, recorría con su lengua chupando el clítoris de esa belleza de vez en vez y succionando para hacer que Rin se viniera de placer, no tuvo que esperar mucho.

El orgasmo fue intenso.


	3. Intermedio, 1

El orgasmo fue intenso. Los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación, Rin siendo presa de un Sosuke ávido de ella, emitía los gemidos más sonoros y Sosuke, aún con su cara enterrada entre las piernas de ella, se estremecía y gruñía roncamente, había disfrutado tanto de Rin que un par de embestidas de su mano contra su erección le habían bastado para correrse. Mordió parte del muslo de la chica cuando sintió que Rin cerraba sus piernas en torno a su cabeza, buscando calmar la electricidad que la recorría por todo el cuerpo.

Sosuke regresó a la boca de Rin, al acercarse la vio sonrojada, con gotitas de sudor en la frente, la escuchó respirando con dificultad, intentando decirle algo. Unieron sus bocas nuevamente. Él le daba un beso profundo, le parecía que su amigo no tenía reparos en entregarse completamente, con pasión, con vehemencia. Rin imaginó que el sabor que sentía en la boca de Sosuke era el de ella, se sintió extraña al devolverle el beso, quería complacerlo, devolverle las atenciones que él hacía minutos antes le había proporcionado, quería probarlo también, ¿_Por qué_?

— ¿Estás bien?—Sosuke le preguntó con una voz más ronca de lo normal. Parecía que jadeaba.

—Si…—Rin respondió muy suavemente. Decepcionada por haber sido liberada del profundo abrazo de Sosuke. _¿Acaso esperaba algo más?_ Decidió no decir nada pero su mejor amigo conocía demasiado el rostro puchero de Rin.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Sosuke preguntaba por curiosidad pero internamente tenía miedo de cualquier cosa que pudiera responder Rin.

—Tú… aún tienes toda tu ropa puesta…—Rin, de hecho, lo había dicho con un puchero por más que intentó evitarlo. Sosuke sonrió.

—Recuerdo bien que tu fuiste la que se desvistió casi completamente…—ante el rostro de sorpresa de la bella chica Sosuke sonrió ladino haciendo que Rin se avergonzara más, pintando su cara con un lindo rojo, haciéndola ver más hermosa aún.

Al quedar sin palabras y buscando recuperarse, Rin apartó su mirada de Sosuke que ahora se veía incluso más atractivo y seductor que horas antes. Recordó como la miraba mientras estaba enterrado entre sus piernas y por poco deja escapar otro leve gemido.

Al sentir que Sosuke se movió, volvió a mirarlo, al parecer su amigo buscaba algo con la mirada. Se preguntó si Sosuke sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por todo su cuerpo o algo de la presión que ella sentía en el pecho, pero eran sensaciones plenamente satisfactorias, empezaba a tener deseos de dormir y se preguntaba el porque. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando Sosuke tomó uno de sus tobillos. Le estaba colocando nuevamente las bragas y mientras las subía, acariciaba lentamente las piernas de Rin. Ella hizo sin querer otro puchero que no pasó desapercibido para Sosuke, sin embargo el chico estaba ocupado observando la entrepierna de Rin recordando su sabor. Sonrió con malicia al ver las bragas húmedas de Rin.

—Eres preciosa Rin…—Sosuke no quitaba la vista del cuerpo de su amiga, mientras acariciaba sus caderas.

Rin no dijo nada, no quería que Sosuke supiera que estaba con ganas de más. Ni siquiera ella sabía que le sucedía. Movió un poco el cuerpo haciendo un sonoro puchero de cansancio, que no era fingido, realmente se sentía como para dormir muy bien. Sosuke la observó pero Rin había cerrado los ojos, su cabello caía sobre las almohadas y seguía moviéndose, buscando la posición más cómoda. Sosuke suprimió sus deseos de besarla otra vez pero se corrigió en sus adentros, era mejor no presionarla. La chica no lo había aceptado ni lo había rechazado, pero Sosuke aún sentía que estaba lejos, muy lejos del corazón de Rin. Silenciosamente se acomodó al lado de ella, acercándose bastante. Cuando ella lo sintió acercó sus caderas hacia Sosuke, un gesto que él conocía, sólo que esta vez él si las tomó firmemente, acariciándola. Le ofreció en silencio el brazo para que apoyara su cabeza cuando la escuchó ronrronear por sus caricias. Sosuke se imaginó lo feliz que podría ser si noche tras noche pudiera dormir abrazado así a Rin, si tan solo ella lo amara. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la suave y adormilada voz de Rin.

—Tu también Sosu…—Rin bajó un poco más la voz, claramente quedándose dormida. —Eres precioso.—al terminar la frase emitió un largo suspiro.

Una inmensa felicidad se apoderó del ser de Sosuke, como si una pequeña chispa se encendiera en una bóveda oscura y vacía, aún tenía esperanza. Sin desearlo, quedó dormido con su bella chica en los brazos, arrullado por el vaivén de la respiración de Rin.

Sosuke fue el primero en despertar. Parecía como si una necesidad omnipotente de volver a ver a Rin, poco a poco se apoderaba de él. No había sido un sueño, su bella amiga estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos y con su camiseta gris puesta, lo único diferente en sus posiciones era que Rin ahora yacía boca arriba con su rostro muy cerca de Sosuke, un brazo sobre el pecho de él, el otro libre sobre la cabeza de Rin viéndose cómodo sobre las almohadas y con ambas piernas cruzando por encima de Sosuke que al parecer mantuvo su posición toda la noche. Sonrió. Se había incorporado para ver la escena completa. La sonrisa de Sosuke se transformó en risa, éste se movía sin mucho cuidado y sin pensar en el ruido que hacía pues para despertar a Rin se necesitaba un ejército. La observó prolongadamente. Su camiseta gris cubría a la chica hasta la cintura, Sosuke observaba las bellas piernas de Rin, la manera en la que sus bragas celestes se acomodaban a su cuerpo, imposibilitado de poder contener el impulso, subió con su mano un poco la camiseta para ver el ombligo de la bella muchacha. Sintió ganas de despertarla a besos, ganas de volver a enterrarse entre sus piernas, ganas de hacerla suya de una vez por todas, sintió su erección mañanera otra vez activa. A pesar de sus impulsos se hizo una fuerte nota mental de no presionar a su bella amiga. No quería enfrentarse a un rechazo por parte de Rin. Movió la cabeza tratando de enfriarse y finalmente optó por irse a dar una ducha. Salió de la cama y antes de desaparecer vió como la chica rodaba hacia el lado donde él hacía poco se encontraba. _¿Quizá buscándolo?_ No lo podía saber.

La ducha enfriaba su cuerpo pero no su mente. Sosuke intentaba aplacar sus sentimientos y deseos pero en su cabeza repetía una y otra vez todo lo que sucedió tan sólo horas antes, los gemidos de Rin no abandonaban su imaginación. Mientras, el agua recorría todo su cuerpo. _¿Ahora qué?_ Se preguntó mentalmente.

Al darse cuenta de la hora decidió que era momento de despertar a Rin. Al salir de la ducha se había vestido y se había instalado en el sofá frente a la cama a ver a la chica dormir. Aún con el cabello algo húmedo se acercó y suavemente acarició el rostro de Rin, llamándola con dulzura.

—Rin…—enmarcó la curva de la quijada de su amiga, Sosuke sabía que así no lograría nada. Apoyó el brazo sobre la cama.

—Hora de levantarse, Rin —la voz firme, con la mano libre acarició la cintura de su amiga que dormía a sus anchas.—Rin...—las caricias en la cintura cumplían lentamente su cometido, la chica empezaba a balbucear algo indescifrable, moviéndose al lado contrario de Sosuke, obviamente tratando de huir de quien fuera la estuviera intentando sacar de ese delicioso sueño.

—Rin, hora de levantarse ¿no tienes hambre? —la voz firme y ronca de Sosuke le recordó donde se encontraba. Lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de su amigo.

—Hmmm…no…—obviamente hacía un puchero, ¿por qué tenia que levantarse de entre tanta comodidad?

—Te meteré a la ducha yo mismo, entonces.—Sonaba como una amenaza de parte de Sosuke pero al observarlo Rin pudo notar que su amigo sonreía divertido. Lo tomó por el brazo que apoyaba sobre la cama para traerlo hacía ella. Hacia pucheros y sonidos extraños, luchando para no despertar completamente. Aunque lo intentó evitar con todas sus fuerzas, Sosuke plantó un beso sobre la frente de Rin y la enredó en sus brazos. La chica respondió con un suspiro de satisfacción. Pero el aroma de Sosuke recién salido de la ducha terminó por despertarla agradablemente. Igual que el abrazo que éste le daba, se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Si Sosuke lo había notado, no lo podía saber. Pero allí se encontraba nuevamente en los brazos de su mejor amigo, su respiración se empezó a agitar y sintió como su rostro empezaba a encenderse.

— ¿Prefieres ir al restaurante o quieres que traiga el desayuno?—Sosuke necesitaba soltarse de Rin y tomar un poco de aire ahora que la chica se estremecía en sus brazos.

— ¿Irías Sosu?—siempre usaba el diminutivo para lograr algo de él, aunque ambos sabían que no era necesario.

—Bien, pero tienes que ducharte.—Sosuke agradeció internamente que Rin prefiriera la segunda opción, quería unos momentos más a solas con su amiga, pero la voz nuevamente adormilada de la chica lo hizo dudar de confiar en ella. — ¿Escuchaste?—utilizó un tono amenazante.

—Si…—lo dijo haciendo un bonito puchero, de esos que ella sabía, derretían al alto atleta. Para que Sosuke se fuera tranquilo se incorporó completamente justo frente a su amigo, acortando de manera peligrosa la distancia entre ella y él. No supo porqué lo hizo pero antes de darle la espalda para dirigirse a la ducha, acercó su rostro al de Sosuke rozando con la suya la nariz del chico, que le devolvió una mirada penetrante y casi atemorizante. Satisfecha giró y se fue imaginando cómo Sosuke la observaba.

Al salir y sentir resplandeciendo el sol en su rostro, Sosuke sonrió. Rin quería seguir jugando con fuego, él le daría toda la diversión que necesitara.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios, reviews y favoritos ^^ **


	4. Regreso a casa

Sosuke sonrió. Rin quería seguir jugando con fuego, él le daría toda la diversión que necesitara.

Y en la medida que ella lo pidiera.

La mañana transcurrió y antes de irse a la playa, Rin decidió buscar un nuevo vestido de baño, pues al parecer el que había adquirido ya no le gustaba. Sosuke se ofreció a acompañarla, como lo hizo con la vez anterior. Aún así, fuera buscado para mostrárselo a otro hombre, el hecho de verla probándose diseños era una gran tentación. Al fin y al cabo cuando la chica lo modelara en la playa, no sólo Makoto podría disfrutar de la vista.

—¿No traías uno especial para Makoto?—el guapo joven que caminaba al lado de ella, utilizó un tono de voz que la irritó.

—Ya no me gusta...—Rin miraba hacia otro lugar, buscando alguna tienda.

—¿Te acompaño?—Sosuke no dejaba de caminar a su lado aunque su amiga parecía molesta.

—Iré sola...—la chica esta vez le devolvió una expresión de fastidio en sus ojos.

—Bien...—la voz de Sosuke denotaba bastante decepción.

En la playa mientras esperaba quién sabe qué, Sosuke se retiró un poco de su grupo de amigos y observó el inmenso mar que tenía al frente. Con la tentación de lanzarse a nadar un rato en la cabeza no se percató de la presencia de Rin, que se acercaba hacia todos. Sin embargo al escuchar esa risa tan característica, instintivamente la buscó, quedando inmediatamente embelesado con la imagen ante sus ojos.

La chica reía divertida. Cuando se juntaba con sus amigos era el alma de la fiesta, todo se volvía más alegoría, era la alegría caminando sobre un par de piernas, un par de piernas que Sosuke esa madrugada había estado acariciando. Rin se paseaba majestuosa a sabiendas de que hacía voltear la mirada de todo hombre que se encontraba por el lugar, con su cabello morado amarrado en una cebolla, sin más nada que un diminuto bikini naranja y turquesa. Y si algo debía apuntar Sosuke, era la manera en la que Rin había reducido el tamaño de la prenda inferior en comparación con el modelo que antes había escogido. Si Rin quería impresionar a Makoto, Sosuke estaba seguro que lo había logrado, al notar como este la observaba, ocultando sus miradas con una plática casual.

Sosuke de repente se sintió fastidiado, se quitó la camiseta y se dirigió hacia ese océano que le ofrecía consuelo. Quería un momento sin Rin, eso era todo. Se adentró lo suficiente como para escapar. La sola visión de Rin y Makoto hablando tan ávidamente, sumado al hecho tangente de que ella nuevamente lo había relegado al último lugar. Esquivando sus pensamientos evocó a la nueva novia de Makoto, una hermosa chica sin duda alguna, de lindos ojos azules y cabello negro azabache. Si no recordaba mal se llamaba Haruka. Nada mal pero no era _Rin_. Se preguntó el motivo por el cual Makoto nunca se fijó en Rin. Se preguntó también porqué motivo él nunca se fijó en alguien más que Rin. Desde que recordaba sus ojos habían pertenecido solamente a esa chica llorona y malcriada. A Rin y a nadie más que a ella.

Todos los pensamientos se iban desvaneciendo, confundiéndose con sus sentimientos y el sonido del océano, mientras él observaba hacia el cielo azul, tratando de ahogar el malestar que poco a poco se apoderaba de él.

—¡No me esperaste Sosu!—la voz juguetona de Rin lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Gritaba un poco porque él se encontraba a la deriva bastante lejos.

—Al fin lo impresionaste, al fin...—Sosuke no pudo evitarlo, estaba molesto y respondió con veneno en la voz. En cierta manera hubiera querido no tener que hablarle a Rin por el resto de la tarde.

—¿Porqué no me esperaste?—la chica no le alcanzó. Sosuke entendió que, sin darse cuenta y como si su cuerpo por inercia propia la buscara, él había sido el que se acercara a ella. Casi se ríe solo.

—¿Cómo me veo?—la chica lo esperaba sonriendo y parecía ansiosa por su respuesta.

—¿Le preguntaste lo mismo a tu amor platónico?—y otra vez sin pensarlo, Sosuke utilizó un tono de voz sumamente agrio. Le pareció que la chica expresó un poco de dolor con el cambio en su semblante.

—¿Estás molesto?—Rin ponía su cara puchero y su voz mimada, ante esto Sosuke nunca podía mantener la postura que hubiera tomado.

—Te ves bien—lo dijo con firmeza, mientras la miraba sin expresión. Ante la respuesta Rin sonrió con timidez. Sosuke se disponía a salir del agua, seguía queriendo tener distancia al menos un momento. Pero Rin no se lo permitiría. Cuando el agua le llegaba a las caderas Sosuke sintió la mano de Rin tomándolo por el brazo.—¿A dónde vas?—Rin mostraba una pícara sonrisa mientras se lanzaba sobre su cuerpo, acercándose peligrosamente. Al perder el equilibrio, Sosuke se agarró por la cintura de Rin. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Al verla bien y tan cerca se percató que el rostro de Rin estaba colorado con un lindo rosa debido a los rayos del sol. Sosuke sintió los senos de su amiga rozarse contra su pecho. Mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban, la sensación de la piel de Rin, su vientre y sus piernas rozando las de él, ambos con sus cuerpos mojados, el tiempo entre ellos parecía detenerse.

Sin embargo, fue Sosuke quién inició la retirada. Pero Rin volvió a enlazar sus manos con las de él, volvió a unirse a él, empezó a soltar risitas juguetonas y poco a poco Sosuke fue cayendo en esa trampa en la que siempre caía. _¿Estaba usándolo?¿Estaba provocando a Makoto?¿O en realidad buscaba esa cercanía con él?_

—Juega algo conmigo—la chica le ronroneó en un momento en que él buscó apoyo, Rin era intensa.

—Vamos a la habitación...—Sosuke no lo pensó al decirlo, la verdad ya no le importaba nada. Se la jugó y en realidad estaba harto de esperar. Rin se acercó a él y le dijo algo que lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Regresemos a casa, Sosuke—se lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, mientras sonreía de esa manera que sólo hacía con él.

Sosuke no pudo determinar que era lo que sentía dentro de su ser. _¿Satisfacción?¿Alegría?_ Cada parte de su cuerpo y mente, que minutos antes ardía en enojo, fue tensándose junto con el abrazo profundo y asfixiante al que sometió a Rin. Con la vista algo nublada por la avalancha de pensamientos, ni siquiera ocultó su acción descontrolada y se enterró en el cuello de la chica, para aspirar su aroma, para sentirla más cerca, ¿acaso nunca tendría suficiente de ella? La chica arqueó la espalda al sentir el contacto de las manos de Sosuke. Reía alegremente, coqueteando con Sosuke, descarada. Sosuke deslizó las manos sobre los costados de Rin que, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, ya era demasiado tarde.

Las risotadas de Rin se escuchaban prácticamente a lo largo de toda la playa, Sosuke la estaba castigando con un ataque de cosquillas que había puesto a Rin de espalda a él, en un intento por huir. Pero Sosuke, como siempre en esta vida, la tenía firmemente agarrada. En el momento que le dio una tregua la chica suplicó, jadeó, trató de huir, trató de componerse, suplicó otra vez pero Sosuke no estaba satisfecho, la chica doblegada frente a él puso sus manos sobre las de Sosuke para tratar de soltarse de su agarre, pero esto sólo provocó más a Sosuke, que nuevamente la sometió a un intenso ataque. La chica reía ahogada, lagrimitas se le salían por la comisura de los ojos, entre balbuceos y súplicas inentendibles pedía piedad. Sosuke se llenaba de emoción sólo por escucharla. La acercó a él, mientras rodeaba a Rin intensamente. La chica empezaba a componerse, sosteniendo las manos de Sosuke, lentamente regresando a su respiración normal. Al sentir cómo Sosuke la tenía fuertemente capturada, se estremeció.

—M-m-al...dito...—casi no podía ni hablar. Rin jadeaba.

—Te gustó, lo sé—estaba seguro y estaba contento, el chico acercó su boca hacia el oído de Rin que se estremecía en sus brazos desde hacía unos momentos. Lentamente le dio vuelta para encararla.

—Me la debes, i-diota—Rin no tenía muchas fuerzas y estaba asustada pensando en un nuevo ataque, Sosuke cuando empezaba, nunca se detenía.

—Te la debo...preciosa—acto seguido le dio una palmada sonora en el trasero. Los ojos de Rin se abrieron en sorpresa, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sosuke la levantó, sujetándola firmemente por su espalda y elevando sus bellas piernas con el otro brazo. Mientras, Rin se aferraba al cuello del chico, acercando demasiado su rostro, demasiado. Sosuke vio venir aquello pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la chica le clavó los dientes fuertemente en el mentón. Intentó no perder el equilibrio pero Rin tardó el soltarlo. Furioso buscó el cuello de la chica y empezó a succionar. La forma en la que ella gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sin buscar alivio, le superó.

Regresar a casa, como le había pedido Rin, era ahora lo único que quería.

* * *

**Gracias por pasar a leer!**

**No quería alargar mucho el escrito así que lo dividí. Espero que les guste. Ya en los próximos escritos Sosuke se da rienda suelta con Rin.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y visitas. ^^ Preguntas, comentarios o lo que sea, por favor no se abstengan!**


	5. Segunda vez

**Adorable guest: aquí continúo ya que te ha gustado tanto la historia... ^^ Y no, Rin no conoce a Haru, por esta vez _obvié_ el drama!**

* * *

Regresar a casa, como le había pedido Rin, era ahora lo único que quería.

Cuando al fin estuvieron en el apartamento que compartían, el ambiente se sentía un poco extraño. No era como si hubiera algo que se sintiera mal o diferente, si no que ambos jamás se habían sentido tan bien al regresar a casa. Sin duda alguna la única persona nerviosa en el lugar era Rin, que no sabía cómo aclarar su mente luego de haberse estado besando con Sosuke de esa manera casi toda la distancia. Pero si de algo estaba segura era la necesidad que sentía en ese momento, de no separarse de su amigo, de mantener el contacto cálido que mantenía con Sosuke. Rin se preguntaba desde cuándo había empezado a sentirse así, respecto a _él_.

Sosuke había mantenido un auto control sobrehumano al enfrentarse a la intensidad de su preciosa Rin. La conocía de los pies a la cabeza, pero contenerse ante el arranque de deseo y fuego de la chica había supuesto que buscara fuerzas donde no existían para lograr llegar a casa y no acabar tomando a Rin en el asiento trasero de su vehículo. Durante el viaje, cuando Rin no estaba sobre él, intentando robarle el aliento, ocupó su mente imaginando las caras de todos sus amigos al ver la manera en la que abandonaban el lugar. Mientras pensaba en ello, su ego se infló, sintiéndose al fin un tipo completo, sabiendo que había ganado algo por lo que luchó por muchos años. No estaba nervioso ni siquiera inseguro, cualquier duda que pudiera tener acerca de lo que Rin le permitiría hacer estaba clara. Y si esa intensa nena aún no lo amaba, pronto lo haría. Pues él se encargaría de lograrlo.

Rin fue sacada de sus ansiosos pensamientos cuando Sosuke le acarició la cintura para rodearla. La atrajo hacia sí con delicadeza, mientras con su otra mano la tomaba por el rostro. Rin se estremecía, de repente Sosuke era todo lo que quería sentir. Sosuke mantuvo la mirada un momento que se hacía largo. No había palabras, sólo ese par de ojos observándola profundamente, parecía que Sosuke esperaba algo. Rin se entregaba a él, en silencio, ansiosa, depositándole un beso en los labios, para lo cual tuvo que ponerse en puntillas.

—Sosu...ke...—Rin suspiró mientras repetía el nombre de su amigo, que, sin ella enterarse como, ya la acomodaba sobre su cama. De repente el olor de Sosuke la invadió, todo olía a él. Poco a poco el calor empezaba a subir con la intensidad del beso. Se besaban con tantas ganas, se probaban el uno al otro, se saboreaban. Extendieron más el momento, empezaba una sesión larga de caricias sobre la ropa, hasta donde las manos de ambos pudieran alcanzar. Sosuke se deslizó hacia el cuello de la chica que ya tenía algunas marcas, mordía, lamía la piel de la chica que tanto amaba y que pronto sería solamente suya.

Los gemidos de Rin lo enloquecían, la manera en la que su niña mimada se entregaba a él. Volvió a besarla intensamente, hasta que decidió que la ropa ya estorbaba. Se incorporó para desnudarla.

—Rin...—la voz que Sosuke usaba era nueva para ella. Nunca la había escuchado, era grave y profunda, era sexual. La chica entendió lo que sucedería, su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez.

Recordando como Rin se humedecía lo primero que quitó fue la falda que la chica portaba. Rin pensaba que su amigo le arrancaría la ropa pero no fue así, el chico iba a disfrutar de quitar una a una las prendas de la chica, mientras la seguía calentando, porque si algo sabía hacer Sosuke era encender el cuerpo de Rin. Sin embargo esta vez Rin no iba a dejar a Sosuke vestido, se incorporó y mientras ambos estaban de rodillas frente a frente le quitó la camiseta a Sosuke, delineando con sus dedos el abdomen del más moreno. Impulsada por el deseo de desnudarlo por completo al observar la creciente erección de su amigo intentó quitar la pantaloneta de Sosuke, y este se lo impidió. Atrajo a Rin hacia sí sin violencia pero con firmeza. Le empezó a devorar la boca mientras acariciaba el bonito trasero de la chica que se quedaba sin aliento sobre sus labios. Las caricias de Sosuke, que no podían pasar por tiernas, eran de posesión, como si empezara a marcar su territorio. Rin se aferró al cuello de Sosuke después que este le quitó la playera, quedando la chica nuevamente en el sexy vestido de baño que más temprano lo había hipnotizado.

Por unos minutos el beso intenso se extendió, mientras Sosuke seguía acariciando entretenido el trasero de Rin que jadeaba en busca de aire. Al acostarla nuevamente Rin hizo un puchero pues otra vez quedaba mas rápidamente sin ropa en comparación con Sosuke, que la había dejado en bragas nada más.

—Adoro verte en bragas, Rin—la voz que Sosuke utilizaba la enloquecía.

Rin no podía contener ni los gemidos ni los sonrojos. Sosuke repetía su nombre en su oído mientras lamía su lóbulo y cuello, el aliento cálido de Sosuke impregnándose en su piel y memoria y las manos del chico acariciando sus senos, la estaban llevando a un lugar de perdición, dulce perdición en _él, _en Sosuke su mejor amigo.

Poco a poco y recorriendo su piel en el camino con su lengua, Sosuke dirigió su boca hacia sus senos. La oleada de electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo a Rin la hizo arquear la espalda. Igual que la madrugada anterior, el chico marcó este territorio también, sin que quedara ni un solo lugar sin atender. Sosuke apretaba con ambas manos los senos de Rin, los mordía, los lamía. La chica dejaba escapar gemidos subidos de tono. Sosuke pensó en disfrutar un poco más de aquellos senos, pero al oír la intensidad de los gemidos de Rin, dirigió una mano hacia la linda boca de su Rin y la otra a la entrepierna de esa preciosa chica. Tal y como imaginó, la humedad de Rin era abundante. El poco control que Sosuke tenía en ese momento, se esfumó.

Mientras Rin gemía introdujo sus dedos en la boca de la chica que instintivamente los succionó. Sus otros dedos jugueteaban con las bragas mojadas de Rin, tocándola mientras ella se movía al contacto.

—Estás tan húmeda, Rin, quieres más...—Sosuke no hacía una pregunta, Sosuke estaba seguro. Tampoco él se podría detener ya.

—Sosuke...yo...—las palabras que Rin intentó pronunciar se quedaron atrapadas en el beso posesivo que Sosuke le daba. Algo había producido en su amigo que ahora actuaba sin tanta delicadeza. Ahora Sosuke era pasión viva, fuego que la quemaba. Rin se preguntó hacía cuánto tiempo Sosuke la deseaba con tanta vehemencia, y se encontró a ella misma preguntándose en qué momento sintió algo más por él.

Rin se dió cuenta que Sosuke se estaba deshaciendo de sus bragas e internamente rogó que el chico hiciera lo mismo que la madrugada anterior. Sus súplicas fueron escuchadas, Sosuke completamente fuera de control enterró su cara entre las piernas de la chica. Nuevamente saboreó el olor de Rin que más nadie jamás disfrutaría, pues ella era solamente para él. Se perdió en la humedad de Rin que mojaba hasta las sábanas, con locura su lengua recorrió cada pliegue de su bella Rin. Pensó en detenerse cuando los gemidos de Rin y la manera en que halaba su cabello y cerraba sus piernas en torno a su cabeza le indicaron que estaba por llegar al clímax, pero no lo hizo. Rin llegó al éxtasis con él y su lengua enterrados entre sus piernas.

Sosuke se lamentó un poco al pensar que probablemente lastimaría más de la cuenta a Rin al penetrarla luego de hacerla llegar al clímax, pero en él ya no había control que pudiera detenerlo, solamente el deseo de hacerla suya y solamente suya. Mientras la miraba recuperarse, empezó a deshacerse de lo que le quedaba de ropa. La chica se sonrojó tanto que Sosuke sonrió con malicia. A pesar de su inexperiencia Rin también estaba fuera de control y el deseo de probar a Sosuke de la misma manera que él hacía con ella, se había apoderado de sus impulsos, al punto que al pedirlo casi sonó a súplica.

Sosuke tardó un momento en reaccionar. Una de sus más recurrentes fantasías era tener a Rin con la boca invadida por él. Deseaba que en algún momento Rin lo quisiera pero no cuando él ya prácticamente necesitaba penetrarla. No pudo sopesar mucho sus deseos pues la chica se acercó a él, ronroneando.

—Déjame probarte...—Rin volvió a repetir con una sensualidad que dejó sin habla a Sosuke. La chica se acercaba peligrosamente a él, observando su potente erección. Sosuke dejó su cuerpo recargarse hacia atrás, si Rin quería jugar él no se opondría.

Rin se dirigió a la boca de Sosuke que ahora la observaba a los ojos, la mirada de él la perturbaba. Ella sabía que él había perdido el auto control y que, de demorarse mucho en su siguiente acción, perdería la oportunidad que tenía en este momento de hacer eso que desde la madrugada anterior había tenido ganas de hacer. Para aplacar sus nervios besó a Sosuke que le devolvió un beso que le calentó la sangre. Imitando lo que él había hecho con ella y seducida por la visión de ese delicioso cuerpo desnudo de Sosuke, se deslizó paseando su lengua camino abajo, hasta llegar al miembro de su amigo, que palpitaba en deseo de ser engullido por esa linda boca.

El olor de Sosuke y su sabor, era en lo único en lo que pensaba mientras subía y bajaba recorriendo con su lengua el miembro del chico que gruñía con sus movimientos. Estaba segura de que no le daría una chupada digna de un premio pues estaba muy nerviosa pero podría aprender. Aprendería a hacérselo bien. Cada vez que Sosuke quisiera. Sus pensamientos la empezaban a calentar más y más y para cuando decidió que le encantaba hacerle esto a Sosuke, el chico gemía sonoramente. Rin tomó a Sosuke con su mano y desde la base hasta la punta, de arriba a abajo lo recorría mientras lo engullía lo más que su boca le permitía. Las ganas con la que lo hacía, hicieron que Sosuke la tomara por la cabeza, en un arranque de descontrol. La movió a su ritmo hasta que sintió que ya no podría aguantar más. No quería correrse aún pero sobretodo no quería correrse en la boca de Rin, aunque miles de veces lo había hecho en sus más bajas fantasías.

—Rin, detente...—la voz ronca que Sosuke usaba sólo provocaba más a Rin.—¡Rin!—prácticamente la tuvo que detener al separarla de él por su propia voluntad, pero lo hizo tarde. La manera en la que Rin lo _probó _lo hizo terminar muy cerca del rostro de Rin pero de lleno en las manos de esa intensa chica. Los gemidos de él, la manera en la que se había corrido, y el abundante desastre que había quedado sobre sus manos sólo encendieron más los sentidos y los deseos de Rin, que ante los ojos atónitos del chico, se llevaba las manos a la boca para saborear el líquido tibio que había salido de Sosuke.

Sin nervios, sin pena, sin reparos, Rin lamió sus manos hasta quedar completamente satisfecha. Y pensó que Sosuke sabia muy bien.

Así, denuda y arrodillada sobre la cama, Sosuke la admiraba mientras Rin lamía sus manos. Y sonrió con maldad, la noche apenas empezaba.

* * *

**Me alargué más de la cuenta en esta escena, mi culpa, lo siento ^^ Yo a Sosuke Yamazaki lo amo con locura y Rin Matsuoka para mí es lo más lindo jamás creado.**

**Gracias a los que visitan, a los que leen, espero que les guste, espero que comenten, gracias por los favoritos y follows. **


	6. Quiero más

**SouRin, I'm trapped.**

* * *

Así, denuda y arrodillada sobre la cama, Sosuke la admiraba mientras Rin lamía sus manos. Y sonrió con maldad, la noche apenas empezaba.

Rin lo sintió acercarse, se hizo la inocente mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo, Sosuke la atrajo hacia sí con delicadeza mientras sonreía de una manera que a ella le pareció demasiado sensual. Ahora que reparaba en eso, había visto muy pocas veces sonreír a Sosuke y definitivamente esta forma de hacerlo era nueva para ella. Si ahondaba más en el tema, le parecía que percibía a un Sosuke diferente pero que en cierta forma siempre estuvo presente ante sus ojos. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo había notado lo atractivo que realmente era Sosuke?

—Me gustas…—Rin lo dijo muy suavemente, quizá para que su amigo no la escuchara, poco importaba lo que dijera después de hacer lo que acababa de hacer.

Sosuke la enredó en un abrazo, aún no aplacaba sus ganas por Rin pero después de que ella lo hiciera llegar al clímax no podía simplemente continuar, debía empezar nuevamente a caer con Rin, presos en las ganas el uno del otro. Le susurró al oído que la deseaba tanto, le besó el cuello, le acarició la espalda, la chica poco a poco regresaba de entre sus pensamientos para unirse a Sosuke en esta nueva sesión de besos y caricias.

Rin se aferró al cuello del chico rodeándolo, eliminando la distancia entre ambos, se unieron en un beso que empezaba con suavidad, para probarse nuevamente, a ambos les sabía delicioso. Ahora Rin dirigía la acción, mientras enterraba sus dedos por el cabello de Sosuke, acariciándolo tiernamente, se acercó más para sentarse sobre él, que se dejaba hacer, perdido en la boca de Rin. El chico le acariciaba la espalda, bajaba sus manos al trasero de Rin, le daba suaves palmadas y sobre sus labios sentía como arrebataba gemidos a Rin que empezaba a aumentar la intensidad de, hasta hace poco, un tierno beso.

Sosuke la tocaba con posesión, como si toda la vida ella hubiera sido suya, haciendo de este momento un mero trámite. Sonreía para sí mismo, no era simplemente que su sueño más anhelado se hacía realidad si no la manera en la que Rin intensificada el momento, cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido, le pertenecían a él, ella se estaba entregando completamente. Sosuke acarició suavemente los senos de Rin, provocándole escalofríos, la chica arqueaba la espalda y se aferraba más fuerte a su cuello. La temperatura en sus cuerpos empezaba a subir nuevamente, las ganas de más, de no detenerse, de llegar hasta el final y seguir, como si ya no pudieran tolerar más el tiempo que habían perdido.

Ahora Sosuke tomaba nuevamente el control sobre el cuerpo de Rin, otra vez la acorralaba en ese estado de intenso deseo, provocado por un beso hambriento y caricias descaradas, ambos cuerpos bailando al son de ese momento tan íntimo, para cuando Sosuke llevó sus dedos entre las piernas de Rin y la humedad que encontró y los gemidos de Rin golpeando sus oídos, intensificando el fuego que lo quemaba por dentro, supo que no había vuelta atrás.

—Rin, preciosa…—la apoyó sobre la espalda y se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, hablándole con ese tono de voz que la enloquecía, dirigiendo una enorme erección hacia la virginidad de Rin, que ahora le pertenecería. —Rin…—Sosuke necesitaba escucharlo, para saber que ambos querían lo mismo, aunque él ya no fuera capaz de detenerse.

—Sosuke…—la chica apenas articulaba, con el chico enterrado en su cuello, marcándola con una suavidad que le trastornaba los sentidos. —Hazme tuya…—finalizó con leve gemido, mientras enterraba los dientes en el hombro de Sosuke, que no esperó a nada más.

Sosuke empezaba a penetrarla conteniéndose sobremanera de no embestirla con violencia. Rin le nublaba los sentidos y el deseo tan arraigado de introducirse en ella mientras sentía toda esa humedad de Rin escurrirse por entre sus piernas hacía que fuera realmente difícil contenerse.

Rin sentía como Sosuke entraba en ella y el dolor mezclado con la ansiedad que la invadía la hizo intentar cerrar las piernas encontrándose con el escultural cuerpo de su amigo, que en medio de ella la penetraba, sin darle tregua. Al sentir a la chica tensarse, se detuvo, la quería penetrar completamente pero no quería lastimarla más de la cuenta.

—Entrégate a mí, Rin…—la voz ronca que Sosuke utilizaba durante el sexo la calentaba, por seguir escuchando esa voz haría lo que fuera. Arqueó la espalda buscando un poco de alivio, Sosuke había depositado su boca sobre uno de sus senos y succionaba con vehemencia. Se sentía tan bien que empezó a moverse, lentamente. Aunque le doliera, quería a Sosuke dentro de ella.

Todo olía a él. Todo era él, Sosuke. Estaba por hacer el amor con Sosuke, entregarle su cuerpo, que siempre pensó sería para otro. Ahora lo quería debajo de su piel, dentro de su cuerpo. Le pidió continuar, el chico que tenía más ganas aún, la penetró mientras duró ese momento de entrega de Rin. Entró en ella y sentirla así tan suya, terminó por desatar cualquier cadena que Sosuke aún tuviera.

Las embestidas eran suaves, le permitía a Rin acostumbrarse a él, la chica aún gemía de dolor, pero él se encargaría de desaparecerlo. Cuando le pidió a Rin que abriera más las piernas y sentirla tratando de hacerlo mientras aumentaba la intensidad con la que entraba y salía de ella, infló su ego en demasía y aumento la presión en su miembro, que se deleitaba con la estrechez de Rin, la fricción en sus movimientos y escuchar a la chica empezar a ceder ante el placer que él le ofrecía, Sosuke no pudo pensar en más nada que no fuera entregarle todo lo que guardaba para ella. Ahora solamente quería disfrutar lo más que pudiera de esa sensación que le provocaba introducirse en el interior de Rin y escucharla gemir en la manera en que empezaba a hacerlo.

Rin sentía como Sosuke se introducía en ella y el dolor la atormentaba. Obviamente había _probado_ a Sosuke y su tamaño no era algo para pasar por alto. Atrapada como estaba en los brazos de Sosuke y sufriendo las embestidas que subían de intensidad de un Sosuke que le hablaba en el oído con esa voz tan ronca, tan sexy. Un Sosuke que olía tan bien, que sabía tan bien, que la deseaba de esa manera. Poco a poco fue cayendo en la intensidad del momento.

Cuando ambos se entregaron de lleno nada más importó. Sosuke quería ver a Rin mientras la penetraba, se incorporó inclinándose sobre ella, la sujetó por la cintura para no perder el ritmo, la sola visión de su erección perdiéndose en el interior de Rin, avivó un poco más sus ganas.

—Eres tan preciosa Rin, aghhh muñeca ¿quieres más? Pideme más preciosa, yo…—Sosuke estaba fuera de sí, entrando y saliendo de Rin que estaba tan mojada, tan estrecha, que gemía para él. La chica por toda respuesta se llevó los dedos a la boca y los chupó, coquetamente, dejando a Sosuke perdido en su mirada.

—So..Sosuke, dueles tanto…te sientes tan bien…—Rin no podía evitar empezar a sentir placer teniendo a Sosuke tan dentro de ella. Pidió más y lo hizo con la misma vehemencia con la que Sosuke se entregaba. De un momento a otro las estocadas con las que Sosuke la hacía suya alcanzaron el punto más violento, fuera de sí mismo, invadiendo también la boca de Rin, juntando sus lenguas y gemidos, sintiéndose muy cerca del éxtasis, con el calor en sus cuerpos y el sexo que lo llenaba todo.

Así como Rin le había demostrado lo sonora que podía llegar a ser al disfrutar entre sus brazos, sin decepcionarlo, emitía gemidos cada vez más sensuales y Sosuke no podá decir que él mismo estuviera callado. Habría querido variar la posición pero ya no podía detenerse, necesitaba continuar. Ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y los dientes en el cuello, él la tenía fuertemente aprisionada contra la cama y entre sus brazos mientras la embestía, dejándose todo.

—Voy a… ahh…ahh…—Rin alcanzaba primero el éxtasis entre deliciosos gemidos—Sosuke…ahg—se mordía los labios, sus gemidos se escapaban sin permiso de su garganta. De tanto placer recorriéndola por todo el cuerpo, con Sosuke aún embistiéndola sin tregua, cerró las piernas en torno al chico, le haló el cabello, se aferró a su cuello. La invasión entre sus piernas era la mejor sensación que hubiera sentido y la electricidad en su espalda la hacía aferrarse al chico como si quisiera ser una sola con él.

Sosuke la sentía colvulsionarse en toda su virilidad. Al darse cuenta de algo tan básico como lo era el saber que la había hecho alcanzar un intenso orgasmo, sintió una nueva oleada de deseo intenso, no era que no lo había imaginado miles de veces, pero sentirlo en carne propia, mientras se adentraba en Rin sin detenerse, Sosuke tocaba una gloria que nadie lo había preparado para experimentar. Quería darle todo a Rin, todo de él. Y en ese éxtasis de locura y deseo, llegó a la cima del mayor placer como jamás lo había vivido, junto a Rin, la única mujer que había amado.

—Rin…—Sosuke descarrilado intentaba recuperar la respiración. La observó mientras ella jadeaba bajo su abrazo. El intentó decirlo, tenía la intensión de hacerlo pero Rin quería más de sus besos. Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando él decidió entregarse a los labios de Rin. Lentamente abandonó el interior de Rin y se fundieron en un abrazo que duró una eternidad, mientras en un beso se decían lo que las palabras no abarcaban.

Cuando Sosuke asimiló las palabras que Rin lentamente pronunció, casi enloqueciéndolo mientras las escuchó completas, su corazón se aceleró.

—Quiero más, Sosuke—

Sosuke sonrió para sus adentros. Ciertamente nunca podría saciarse completamente de Rin.

* * *

_Espero haber logrado el objetivo con este chapter ^^ Creo que subiré uno más antes de cerrar la historia. GRACIAS por leer y por sus reviews, unas cuantas palabras de su parte me hacen la noche._

_Sosuke y Rin son una de mis parejas favoritas. Esto estaba escrito originalmente como una pareja chico x chico, pero al final cambié a Rin a versión femenina por puro capricho, estaba pensando en subir la versión original como One Shot, todo depende...!_

_Me parece que si ponen de fondo TRAP de Henry mientras leen este capítulo, podrán vivir mejor la escena... ^^ Es sólo una sugerencia, though._


	7. Primera cita, Parte 1

—Again, please—she whispered...

* * *

—Quiero más, Sosuke—

Sosuke sonrió para sus adentros. Ciertamente nunca podría saciarse completamente de Rin.

...

Sosuke no había podido resistirse a la solicitud de la chica de cabello morado que se encontraba sobre su cama. Él había pensado que más rondas de sexo era un poco abusivo por su parte pero Rin simplemente parecía no estar deseando descansar de él y al amanecer, habían caído rendidos envueltos en los brazos del otro, luego de esas intensas horas de placer. Sosuke no quería dormir. Prefería quedarse observando a Rin mientras dormía y balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles en sus sueños.

La acercó más a él, suavemente. Le susurró al oído cuánto la amaba. Y sólo para él, muy dentro de su corazón, deseó que esa noche no hubiera sido un simple desliz por parte de ambos, se aferró a Rin mientras le suplicaba que durara un momento más. Que le permitiera demostrarle todo un mundo diferente de la mano de él. Que le permitiera quedarse así, de ser posible para siempre. Sosuke, incapaz de combatir con todos esos sentimientos mezclados, de alegría y miedo, que le llenaban el pecho por igual, cansado por el esfuerzo físico y el desgaste sexual, se durmió, mientras quedaba en su conciencia grabado el perfume de la chica que tanto amaba.

La luz del día entraba a la habitación y la bañaba de manera alegre. La escena era para quedársela observando con descaro, si alguno de sus amigos en común los encontrara de esa manera, seguro se atragantaría hasta perder la conciencia.

Sosuke y Rin yacían desnudos sobre una cama desordenada, aferrados el uno del cuerpo del otro, como si separarse solo un poco, fuera sinónimo de perder la vida. Se encontraban tan enredados que, no existía física posible que permitiera que alguno de los dos pudiera moverse o levantarse sin despertar al otro. Bueno... eso sólo aplicaba si era Rin quien despertaba primero. Sosuke podría levantarse, armar un Tomorrowland en plena habitación y Rin seguiría igual de dormida. Así era ella, para despertarla se necesitaba de un ejército.

Si hubiera sido la decisión de Rin, habrían despertado 72 horas después, pero Sosuke era un hombre de horarios. El hecho de haber sido atleta desde adolescente le había forjado actitudes y una de ellas era, no pasar dormido todo un domingo. Además casi de manera ansiosa, quería enfrentar este nuevo día luego de una noche de placer sin ataduras con Rin, quería encontrar en los ojos de ella una respuesta a sus deseos nacidos en lo más profundo de su corazón. Necesitaba un plan, quizá la chica le dijera que sólo fue una noche apasionada y aunque estaba preparado para soportarlo, no se rendiría sin luchar hasta el preciso final.

Aún dubitativo, se incorporó en la cama y la observó detalladamente. Luego de pasar un largo momento embobado con la belleza del cuerpo desnudo de la chica, se preguntó con la cabeza fría si en realidad estaba preparado para dormir con Rin _todas las noches de su vida _al sentir un dolor punzante en la espalda, producto del mal dormir de la chica... Sonrió con ganas, inclusive estaba pensando en dormir con ella por siempre sin aún saber que pasaría este día. Pero estaba seguro de que si ese era el caso, soportaría por ella lo que fuera, dolores de espalda incluidos.

Miró el reloj y entornó los ojos. Rayaban el mediodía. Así como imaginó, Rin ni se inmutó. La arropó con las sábanas desordenadas y se fue dispuesto a refrescarse en la ducha. Se iba a preparar para este día y, aunque era un horroroso cliché, que mejor forma de consentir a Rin, que despertarla con un buen desayuno. Almuerzo para ser más exactos. Sosuke se observó un largo rato en el espejo mientras las gotas de agua del cabello se escurrían por su piel. Rastros nada inocentes de lo que Rin le había propinado a su piel pintaban todo el panorama desde su quijada hasta el pecho. Sonrió con maldad cuando por curiosidad miró más abajo en su anatomía. Y por la misma curiosidad se regresó adonde yacía Rin, acurrucada por el mundo de los sueños. Volvió a observarla y quedó satisfecho. Sosuke no lo había notado antes pero la inmaculada piel de Rin también mostraba incontables marcas que le recordarían a ambos, mientras fueran visibles, del recorrido de él por todo su cuerpo.

Una vez que se encontró envuelto en la vida cotidiana de los domingos a esa hora, el apuesto moreno, que había tenido que salir a conseguir provisiones pues no había absolutamente nada que preparar en el apartamento, sintió todo el peso de la alegría de la que era víctima desde el momento justo en el que despertó. Y lo envolvía tanto, que hasta se sentía ridículo. Quitó la sonrisa tonta que tenía en la cara y adoptó su normal semblante calmado. Sobretodo porque estaba en el mercado del edificio cercano al suyo en el cual vivía Rei y casi siempre se encontraba a algún conocido en el lugar. No era que Sosuke quisiera esconder su felicidad sino que, prefería que ninguno se metiera con él en este momento. Ya casi había dejado atrás el lugar pero, al escuchar ese saludo eufórico, Sosuke pensó que invocar con sus pensamientos al diablo y a sus amigos, era prácticamente lo mismo.

—¡Sosuke!

—Nagisa...

—Waw, alquien va camino a celebrar...!

—Hasta luego...

—¿No invitas? Después de lo de ayer siento mucha curiosidad...

—¿?

—¿Ya Rin despertó?

El tono de voz que el rubio había utilizado para hacer esta pregunta, implicaba una malicia tal, que Sosuke se aseguró, mirándolo fijamente, de que en efecto era Nagisa con quién hablaba. El chico sonrió triunfal. Seguramente Sosuke le había afirmado todo con el semblante. Pero Nagisa no podía sólo deducirlo así por así, _a no ser que...¿?_

—¡Vaya!¡Vaya! Sosuke...

Las risotadas que se pegaba el joven rubio eran casi contagiosas. La gente los observaba como si ambos fueran un circo ambulante. Se acercó a su amigo que se aproximaba a dejar de serlo y le preguntó con aplomo, cuál era el motivo de su comportamiento.

—Bueno, Sosuke verás—el chico se limpió unas lagrimitas—ayer aposté con Rei la identidad de la chica que habías metido a tu habitación y con la que te divertiste hasta la madrugada de ayer...

—No me provoques Nag...

—¡Ya va, ya va! La cosa es que creo que gané... como sepas lo que apostó Rei, para partirse el culo de risa!

Sosuke aún no sabía cómo sobrellevar la situación y optó por susurrar al oído de su amigo algo que hizo que el rubio pusiera cara más seria. Nagisa observó a Sosuke perderse de su vista y continuó viendo hacia ese lugar un rato más, pensando en la situación sentimental de sus dos amigos y las probabilidades de Sosuke.

—Creo que te equivocas, Sosuke—Nagisa sonrió, pensando en las noticias con las que asombraría a Rei.

Cuando hubo terminado de preparar todo, Sosuke se enfrentó a la parte difícil de su plan dominical. ¿Cómo despertar a Rin casualmente, sin quedar como un idiota enamorado solo? Realmente no había pensado en eso. Se había demorado bastante en su salida al exterior y había pensado en encontrar a Rin despierta, eso hubiera sido lo ideal. No es que antes no hubiera preparado la comida para ella, de hecho esto era algo normal en él, pero definitivamente algo no encajaba. Odiaba sentir que estaba presionándola para obtener su atención, no podía quitarse la idea del rechazo de la cabeza. Se imaginaba a Rin diciéndole: "_Sosuke, lo de anoche no debió pasar..._" y que saliera encontrando un banquete sobre la mesa. Sonrió nervioso. _Vaya, eso sería horrible... _

—Rin...

—Zzz Zzz

—Rin...—alargó la palabra mientras se acomodaba sentado al lado de la chica. Sin ninguna respuesta obviamente.

Sosuke acarició la espalda de la chica sobre la sábana. Estaba haciendo lo que se dijo no haría, estaba siendo cariñoso en extremo, la verdad era que quería despertarla a besos pero el plan no incluía eso. El plan, debía seguir el plan. La chica se movía buscando el contacto con la mano que la consentía. Si las cosas seguían así...

—¡Despierta!—el moreno se dejó de cursilerías.

—Hmmm...—la chica se negaba a salir de ese estado en el que estaba envuelta.

—¡Rin!—firmemente Sosuke la movió y aunque le acarició la espalda otra vez, la chica la sentía como un reproche.

Rin empezó a regresar de donde fuera que estaba. Se quejó, intentó alejarse de Sosuke, hizo un berrinche, luego otro y otro, pero despertó. Se talló los ojos y se estiró, la chica era un espectáculo a toda hora. El olor a café recién hecho le inundó los sentidos. Poco a poco se fue percatando de Sosuke y poco a poco recordaba lo que había pasado horas antes. Se sonrojó un poco cuando vio a los ojos a Sosuke, que la miraba también.

—Hola...¿?

—Hola

Sosuke sintió un nudo en el estómago. Aunque la había visto sonrojarse, él se encontraba parado al borde de un abismo imaginario del que caería en picada libre con lo siguiente que dijera la hermosa chica ante él. Su vida ahora dependía de las palabras que salieran por la boca de Rin. Si Sosuke estaba muy consiente de algo, era del sudor frío que ahora inundaba sus manos.

—¿Hiciste café?—la chica se incorporaba sobre la cama, al hacerlo la sábana corrió por su cuerpo descubriéndola, Sosuke no quiso evitar observarla rápidamente antes de apartar la vista con disimulo, pero Rin no se inmutó. El corazón de Sosuke latía muy rápido.

—Si, preparé algo de comer.—_¿Así sonaba su voz cuando estaba nervioso?_

—Sosuke...

—Rin—el chico realmente no tenia más nada que decir.

—Después... ¿podemos seguir durmiendo?

_¿Podemos seguir durmiendo?¿Podemos seguir durmiendo?¿Podemos seguir durmiendo? _La frase quedó en eco repitiéndose en su cabeza, en un loop eterno que duró un momento nada más.

—Haremos lo que tu quieras, Rin.

_¿Haremos lo que tu quieras? Pero qué mierda..._

Sosuke tragó y se aclaró la garganta, lo que había respondido no le había gustado para nada. Se concentró en procesar rápido todo lo que había sucedido y se dispuso a esperar a Rin para comer, tratando de hacer tiempo para calmarse. El hambre apremiaba. Recordó que la chica estaba desnuda y antes de separarse de su lado, la miró, comprobando que Rin aún no se cubría. La chica estaba bostezando. Sintiendo la mirada de Sosuke sobre ella, lo miró también. Se perdieron largamente en la vista del otro.

Sosuke sintió deseos de besarla. Antes de que moviera un músculo vio como Rin hacía un puchero con su linda boca y señalaba hacia la alfombra extendiendo el brazo, al lugar donde se encontraba la camiseta de _él_. Como un autómata la recogió y se la entregó, con el corazón desbordando alegría.

Compartieron la comida como de costumbre, como si nada entre ellos hubiera cambiado, si acaso, nada había cambiado para mal. Sosuke había logrado relajarse y había puesto sus pensamientos en orden. Rin se había dado el banquete de su vida. No había pasado desapercibido para Sosuke que la chica seguía coqueteando con él cada que podía, al momento de agradecerle por sus mimos, Rin se había acercado a él mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sosuke no hacía más que observarla. Ella le extendió la mano. Él se quedó asombrado sin saber que hacer.

—Lo que prometiste, Sosu...—Rin apretó la mano inmóvil de su amigo mientras hacía un puchero ridículo.

—¿Lo que prometí?—_¿Qué fue lo que prometí?_—Sosuke trataba de recordar cuando ella, acercándose más a su rostro confundido, mirando a los preciosos ojos de su mejor amigo, utilizando la voz más sensual que tenía, dijo susurrando:

—¿Podemos seguir durmiendo?

* * *

Escribí un capitulo demasiado largo ¡así que lo dividí! Espero les guste ^^

**_¿¡Reviews!?_**


	8. Primera cita, Parte 2

—Can we please, just go on—he slowly said...

* * *

—¿Podemos seguir durmiendo?

...

Sosuke observaba a Rin guiarlo de vuelta a la habitación en la que habían pasado la noche saciándose de ambos, la suya. Ella lo soltó mucho antes de llegar a la cama, acomodándose sola sobre las sábanas. Se ubicó sobre su pecho y levantó las piernas haciendo una cruz con ellas mientras abrazaba fuertemente una almohada. Sosuke suspiró. Al parecer no habría manera de sacar a Rin de la cama, por ahora. Antes de acercarse sin saber muy bien que hacer, optó por correr las cortinas y abrir la ventana, el verano estaba en su máximo esplendor y hacía algo de calor.

La bella chica sobre la cama giró un poco sobre su cuerpo al no sentir a Sosuke cerca y por curiosidad, lo buscó con la mirada. Ahí estaba Sosuke mirando por la ventana, con la mirada perdida, seguramente pensando en muchas cosas. Rin volvió a abrazarse a la almohada. Olía a Sosuke. En realidad todo olía a él. Toda ella.

Rin cerró los ojos, también tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Principalmente ¿qué le estaba pasando? Estaba segura que de la noche a la mañana no se podía enamorar de Sosuke. De hecho, no lo amaba. Lo quería, si. Lo quería mucho. Pero era su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre había estado ahí para ella, ese que la esperaba sin cansancio. Era Sosuke, nada más y nada menos, el hombre con el que jamás pensó que perdería la virginidad. ¿No se le había ocurrido nunca? ¿Acostarse con él? Incluso ¿prácticamente comérselo vivo? ¿No había sido ella quien le pidiera más? ¿Porqué lo había hecho? _¿Porqué?_

Sosuke la sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico se había sentado en un borde de la cama, aún con la mirada perdida. Rin podía sentir que Sosuke tenía miedo y mucha ansiedad. Sosuke no sabía que hacer y realmente ella no lo había aceptado aún, ni rechazado. Su amigo era de por sí bastante reservado con sus emociones. Verlo en ese estado y estando en su propia habitación sin saber qué decir ni que hacer, la hizo sentir un poco de remordimiento. Ella había estado jugando con los sentimientos sinceros de Sosuke sin pensar que, podía estarle haciendo daño. Rin no lo quería lastimar. Jamás lo lastimaría porque ella lo amaba.

_¿Amaba? Maldición, en qué estoy pensando..._

Sosuke la observó con atención. ¿Acaso Rin había dicho esto último en voz alta? La mirada verde y preciosa de su amigo la siguió mientras ella se le acercaba juguetona.

—Sosuke...sigamos durmiendo...—Rin lo arrastró con ella. Sosuke reaccionó por inercia. El chico se debatía internamente entre aclarar la situación de una vez por todas, pues la ansiedad lo estaba torturando demasiado, o dejarse llevar por el momento hasta que Rin se cansara de sus juegos. De cualquier manera él podía terminar muriendo para el mundo. Si ella decidía que ya era suficiente su fin de semana apasionado y si decidía también que sólo eran amigos, todas sus esperanzas y anhelos se irían de boca por la ventana. Pero... ¿y si no era así? Rin no parecía estar jugando con él simplemente ¿acaso era ella capaz de hacerle esto? Sosuke conocía tanto a Rin, como si se tratara de él mismo, sin embargo era la primera vez que no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica.

—Rin...

—¿ujumm?

—¿Q-Quisieras...salir...?

—¡¿uhmm?!

—¿Salir conmigo?

Sosuke se arrepintió de hacer la estúpida pregunta en el mismo instante en el que ella lo quedó mirando con cara de confusión. Negó con la cabeza y antes de poder arreglar la situación, la escuchó, quedando congelado de golpe.

—¿A dónde quieres ir, Sosu?

Rin pudo observar la frustración en el rostro de Sosuke. El chico parecía que intentaba decir algo pero lo vio dudar y finalmente darse por vencido. Negó con la cabeza nuevamente y se inclinó hacia atrás, recostando la cabeza sobre una almohada.

Por puro despiste Rin entendió mal la pregunta pero cuando la analizó pudo entender lo que Sosuke había querido decir. Él ya había enterrado el tema, conociéndolo como ella lo conocía, quizás para siempre. Y según calculó eso podía ser lo mejor por el momento. _¿Entonces porqué lo estaba besando?_

Sosuke se asombró en demasía. Casi pegó un brinco que le quitó ternura al beso que Rin depositaba sobre sus labios. Él tenía el corazón compungido, estaba agonizando en sus propios pensamientos. No la vio acercarse. La calidez de los besos de Rin y de su piel, invadiéndolo, lo devolvió a la realidad, golpeándole fuerte.

Rin puso una mano sobre la cara de Sosuke y lo observó muy, muy de cerca. Le susurró al oído que le volviera a hacer la pregunta. Los ojos de Sosuke se cerraron y abrieron lentamente. Rin lo vio suspirar largo y profundo, intentando formular sus palabras. Sosuke dudaba, nervioso. Rin lo volvió a besar por toda la cara, dándole aliento para que dijera todo lo que quisiera decir. Ella no quería lastimarle, no era su intención. No sabía si podía llegar a amarlo en la manera que él la amaba a ella, pero podía darle una oportunidad. Sosuke tendría una oportunidad no porque la mereciera, porque se sintiera culpable o comprometida, si no porque de todos los hombres que conocía y que la conocían, era el único que tenía derecho a una oportunidad. Y porque no podía negar el hecho de que el chico le había gustado mucho.

—Dime Sosu...

—Rin ¿quieres... salir conmigo?

—Si

Sosuke no pudo contener una preciosa sonrisa. Por dentro gozaba en júbilo. Cerró los ojos, la emoción era demasiada, no todos los días la mujer que amas acepta tus sentimientos y te permite amarla ante el mundo. Por su parte Rin se acercó a él, el sabor en los labios de Sosuke había despertado sus deseos y no todos los días tenías a un hombre tan atractivo, como lo era su amigo, rendido y derritiéndose a tus pies.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el beso se transformó en una contienda campal dentro de ambas bocas. Sin muchos preámbulos pasaron a las siguientes fases hasta que no hubo vuelta atrás. Sosuke sonrió cuando fue consiente de todo lo que sucedió sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada por detenerse. Y porque se dio cuenta que su bella chica cambiaría sus domingos para siempre. Nunca había pasado un sólo domingo metido en la cama todo el día y este domingo no había salido de ella. Besó a Rin hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos.

—¿Tienes planes para mañana?—Sosuke tenía acurrucada a Rin entre sus brazos.

—Depende...

—¿De qué?

—De lo que tenga que hacer con mi Sosuke...—Rin estalló en una de sus características risotadas, haciendo estremecer a Sosuke, que había quedado en silencio por una simple razón.

_"De lo que tenga que hacer con mi Sosuke""De lo que tenga que hacer con mi Sosuke""De lo que tenga que hacer con mi Sosuke""De lo que tenga que hacer con mi Sosuke"_

La vida empezaba a encajar donde debía encajar. Esta vez Sosuke quedó escuchando el eco que hacía un eterno loop en su cabeza. Esta vez le gustó lo que escuchó y lo dejó en _replay_ eternamente. De fondo la risa tonta de Rin, llenando todo el lugar.

Llenándolo todo.

* * *

_¡Un siglo sin actualizar! En el momento más necio mi laptop se reveló en mi contra (aún escucho su evil laugh) y pensaba actualizar los fanfics ahora que tenía algo más de tiempo. Por solicitud de un amigo muy especial, alargué un poco más esta historia. Espero poder actualizar sin problemas próximamente. Ojalá les guste, este capítulo fue más de transición, es que me quedan muy largos y eso me agobia un poco... _

_Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y los follows ^^_

**_¿¡Reviews!?_**


	9. Primera cita, Parte 3

La risa tonta de Rin, por todo el lugar. Llenándolo todo. Así terminó aquel día. Y empezaba otro.

...

Esa mañana habían quedado de ir a caminar por el parque al atardecer. Sosuke había pensado en un par de opciones más íntimas pero al final optó por dejarle la decisión a Rin. A su bonita novia se le había ocurrido ir a por un helado y él no supo decir no.

_Novia_.

Ahora que lo pensaba esa palabra tan increíble había pasado a definir a Rin y la relación que ahora empezaban, la chica de cabellos _rojo cereza _lo había aceptado. Y absolutamente todo después de ese momento se sentía muy bien. Sin embargo Sosuke quería un momento romántico al lado de Rin, aún no sabía si él era el tipo que caminaba tomado de las manos con su amada al atardecer pero, dadas las circunstancias y el fin de semana de pasión que habían vivido juntos, Sosuke sentía ganas de poder decirle a Rin, una vez más, sus más profundos sentimientos por ella y no necesariamente quería decirlo siempre sobre una cama.

Ahora que pensaba más detalladamente sobre todo lo que había pasado esos días, sin Rin en el apartamento que compartían, Sosuke sonrió con gracia cuando se dio cuenta de que en su relación habían empezado por lo último, acostarse. Sosuke se levantó del sofá donde estaba tumbado para confirmar la hora, Rin estaba por salir de clases y él iba a pasar a buscarla, como siempre. Mientras buscaba las llaves de su vehículo pensó en cómo habría sido todo si las cosas no hubieran fluido de esa manera. No había que darle muchas vueltas, pensó, con Rin ningún resultado podía darse según lo planeado. Ella era explosividad pura. Sosuke se sentía seguro pero el hecho de que ella le hubiera dado una oportunidad no significaba que lo amara, él debía asegurarse de eso. Y Rin ciertamente era una chica que había que impresionar.

Así que Sosuke empezaría por un helado en el parque al atardecer y una caminata tomados de la mano como Rin deseaba.

Obviamente ella lo estaba fastidiando pero ahora que lo pensaba la idea no sonaba tan mal. Se empezó a sentir un poco nervioso. _Esto será divertido_, pensó, dándose ánimo.

Mientras se acercaba a la universidad a la que asistían, la vibración de su móvil le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. La llamada entrante reflejaba en el display un nombre que hizo fruncir el ceño al guapo atleta. Dudo unos minutos en contestar pero al último timbre decidió poner el altavoz.

—Si...

—Ah Sosuke, ¡hola!

—Tachibana…—Sosuke aclaró la garganta, no estaba muy cómodo con la llamada.

—¿Por qué tanta seriedad?—el castaño había notado la frialdad de Sosuke pero intentó continuar con la conversación. No era del todo extraño, Sosuke y él jamás se habían llevado muy bien. —Quisiera hablar con Rin, podrías…¡!

—Llámala a su número—Sosuke cortó las palabras de Makoto como un hacha recién afilada y lista para degollar orcas, _¿qué rayos era todo esto?_

—Es que no he podido contactar con ella, vamos Sosuke ¿podrías comunicarme con Rin?

Hubo un momento de silencio, si alguna vez Makoto había contactado con él de alguna manera, no lo recordaba. Pero esta llamada casualmente en este momento era más que molesta. _Y además, para hablar con Rin_. Debía estar de broma el castaño.

—Le diré cuando la vea.

—Grac…—Sosuke cerró la llamada sin más.

Pensando con la cabeza fría y luego de pasarse el malestar inicial, Sosuke pensó que no había porqué darle color al asunto, después de todo, las cosas habían cambiado. Sus inquietudes se disiparon cuando reconoció a Rin entre la multitud.

Ahí estaba ella, con un corto vestido negro y unas Chuck Taylor rosadas, abrazando sus libros y cantando con sus audífonos puestos. La mujer de la que estaba profundamente enamorado, esperándolo.

Al ver el vehículo acercarse Rin se quitó sus audífonos y sonriendo a Sosuke saltó a la calle, había muchísima gente y para evitar la congestión de vehículos subió de esta manera al automóvil dejando atrás muchísimos corazones rotos, como le diría Sosuke.

Él sostuvo la mirada con Rin y dudó por un momento que hacer. Pero sólo fue un momento efímero, sin pestañear, Rin le estampó un sonoro beso en los labios y le sonrió de esa manera que sólo tenía para él. Sosuke sólo siguió admirándola y así habría permanecido por toda la eternidad si no fuera porque mil vehículos sonaban las bocinas con odio para que se movieran. Rin puso en alto su móvil y siguió cantando al ritmo de esa canción que últimamente se le había pegado en la cabeza. Sosuke se preguntó si se podía ser feliz de alguna otra manera.

Estacionó cerca de la entrada principal del parque. Al ser lunes no había mucha gente a esa hora así que, el lugar podía ser ideal para estar un rato y tener un momento agradable y tranquilo, un momento para seguir escuchando la risa contagiosa de Rin.

Caminaron bastante bajo un cielo pintado de naranja y rosa, hablando de muchas cosas. Habían comido helado y después de darse un par de ricos besos en el camino, se detuvieron en uno de los quioscos del parque a tomar café. Mezclas extrañas que hacía Rin.

—Rin…

—Sosuke.

—Te amo.

Rin empezó a reírse de manera nerviosa, muy poco común en ella. En realidad Sosuke sabía que ella no tenía respuestas para esa afirmación y no era necesario que ella hiciera más que eso. Sosuke se conformaba con el sonrojo que repentinamente se había pintado en el rostro de su chica.

Ella por toda respuesta se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un tierno beso en la nariz. Sosuke sintió que esta acción era peligrosa y ella lo notó. Al parecer él había cambiado su expresión a preocupación repentina, el beso que ella le dio fue malinterpretado y entonces la chica le tomó el rostro con su mano, se acercó más y le dio un beso cálido en la boca. La distancia hacía que el beso fuera incómodo y difícil al expresar lo que ella quería expresar.

Así que Rin lo mordió. Le mordió el labio inferior a Sosuke antes de separarse. El chico mantuvo la mirada con Rin, esa mirada que a ella tanto le gustaba, una mirada llena de fuego.

Un fuego que resplandecía en esos dos pozos verdes y que avivaban más chispas en su pecho, que últimamente latía con un corazón que se alegraba cada día más por tener a Sosuke a su lado. _Llamas_, pensó Rin.

Llamas.


	10. Llamas

Sosuke deslizaba lentamente sus dedos en el interior de Rin, que se quejaba placenteramente por semejante tortura. La humedad que él mismo provocaba en la sexy Rin lo enloquecía. Sosuke introducía sus dedos y los sacaba, tomándose mucho tiempo, mientras con su lengua contorneaba completamente cada pliegue de Rin.

—So…suke...

...

Acababan de cumplir seis meses de noviazgo y Rin, siendo como era, había propuesto una celebración especial sólo para ellos dos. Sosuke se encargaría de la cena y ella sería el postre. Así mismo se lo había dicho a Sosuke que sólo se la quedó contemplando largamente mientras procesaba esas palabras. Ella había pasado todo el día enviándole fotos provocativas y él en realidad se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Esa noche Sosuke había quedado sin palabras al verla en el apartamento, cuando Rin apareció con un sexy vestidito rojo que enseñaba toda su espalda y era coquetamente muy Rin. Sosuke estaba embobado disfrutando de las bellas piernas de Rin y no le quedaba duda de que ella era en definitiva, su postre, para esa noche de celebración.

Cuando la cena había desaparecido Rin le pidió a Sosuke que salieran un momento al balcón a disfrutar del aire fresco y las estrellas. Rin se desilusionó un poco pues no se veían las estrellas aunque el cielo estaba despejado. Sosuke aprovechó para tener su momento cursi de la noche, la abrazó y la besó con ternura y le dijo al oído que el llevaba años viendo las estrellas cada vez que la veía a ella. Rin no pudo contener la risita tonta que a veces soltaba y Sosuke para callarla volvió a llenarla de besos. Se tomaron unas cervezas y llegó el momento en el que Sosuke preguntó por el _postre_.

La bella novia de Sosuke lo arrastró hasta su cuarto y le dijo que la esperara un momento. Cuando Rin volvió a aparecer, Sosuke pensó que se volvería loco de deseo. Rin ahora tenía un sexy conjunto de lencería rosada que involucraba un diminuto sostén que enmarcaba a la perfección sus senos, una tanga inocente al frente y que le provocó una erección inmediata cuando ella se la enseño con picardía y las medias de seda que él le confesó le gustaría vérselas algún día. Pues el día había llegado y ahora Sosuke se preparaba con todas sus ganas para devorar lentamente su postre de seis meses de noviazgo y años de espera llamada Rin Matsuoka.

...

Rin empezó a estremecerse. Era demasiado el placer que Sosuke le provocaba. Ella seguía complaciendo a Sosuke con la boca pero esta posición, en la que ella prácticamente estaba sentada sobre el rostro de su chico mientras ella se lo tragaba completamente, la estaba llevando a alcanzar un delicioso orgasmo, que la hacía gemir durísimo, como si todo su ser estuviera al borde del mayor éxtasis.

Sosuke sabía que su bella novia no aguantaría por mucho más la invasión de sus dedos y su lengua en su anatomía y decidió que era momento de prepararla para que pudiera recibirlo en la manera en la que lo haría esta vez.

Rin estaba nerviosa pero una vez él la calentaba de esa manera y ella pasaba el límite de la cordura, se transformaba en llamas implacables que no se cansaban de pedirle más a Sosuke de lo que él sabía darle.

Sosuke se incorporó lo suficiente para hacer que levemente Rin gateara hacia delante para no perder el equilibrio, haciendo de la escena, una visión más sexy aún. La chica, lejos de soltarlo por su boca, se apegó más a la erección de Sosuke que pedía a cada momento que pasaba, que la bella chica subiera la intensidad de la felación.

Al erguirse en su posición, Sosuke quedaba con su cara a la altura del trasero de su bella novia y ella quedaba completamente a gatas sobre él, mientras seguía saboreando el miembro húmedo de Sosuke, un Sosuke que se aproximaba a introducirse por su cavidad más prohibida, y que probablemente la dejaría adolorida y atontada por semanas. Ella intentaba no perder la compostura pero su corazón y sus nervios la traicionaban, no sabía llegado el momento cómo tendría que actuar pero pensó que en los brazos de Sosuke nada le provocaba rechazo y ya en varias ocasiones había experimentado las caricias nada inocentes de su novio por todo su cuerpo.

Un día en el que se encontraban hablando en la manera en la que sus buenos amigos "ReiGisa" llevaban a cabo sus relaciones sexuales, les había salido espontánea la idea de probar lo mismo y ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que en algún momento lo harían. No había pasado mucho tiempo.

Rin divagaba en sus pensamientos y en lo deliciosa que se le hacía la erección de Sosuke mientras lo devoraba, que pegó un brinco cuando uno de los dedos de él que invadía su vagina, se había deslizado afuera y se había colocado pícaramente _ahí_… Pronto el resto de dedos de Sosuke se deslizaban afuera de ella y Rin sentía como Sosuke tomaba sus carnes y las separaba. Ella se encendió en rojo completamente, incapaz de evitar que sus gemidos se salieran por su garganta, tratando de aplacarlos con succiones más fuertes al miembro de su guapo novio.

Sosuke empezó a lamer a Rin por todo el lugar, hundiendo su lengua en ese pliegue hasta ahora no penetrado por él de ninguna manera. Rin se resistía e intentaba seguir con la felación, pero las sensaciones provocadas por las acciones de Sosuke le impedían seguir chupando adecuadamente, más bien se dedicó a gemir y a nombrar a Sosuke cada vez que él le propinaba otro lenguetazo y daba suaves chupaditas por el lugar. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Rin, ahora respondiendo a los nuevos estímulos de manera más caliente, empezó a mojarse nuevamente, con sus líquidos escurriendo por entre sus piernas y juntándose con la saliva de Sosuke, que empezaba a simular una penetración con la lengua.

Todo eso era irresistible para Rin.

—So…suke...oh… por favor…no…

—¿No te gusta, Rin?—la voz completamente sexual de Sosuke la volvía loca, quería escucharla más.—¿Quieres que me detenga?—Sosuke hundía un poco más su lengua mientras separaba las carnes de Rin para tener más acceso a ella.

—¡Ah! Sosu… Ah! Ah!—los gemidos de Rin aumentaban en intensidad. Sosuke estiró una mano para tocarla en su clítoris y hacerla sentir más de lo normal.

Rin sentía que no aguantaría mucho más, Sosuke dejó en paz su clitoris y pasó su mano por su humedad para mojarse los dedos con ella, luego los acercó a la otra cavidad de Rin con la que también podría obtener placer y deslizó un dedo en el interior no sin antes encontrar resistencia.

—Déjame entrar Rin…—era muy erótico todo lo que hacía Sosuke, su voz, sus gestos, sus deseos.

—Sosu…ke…yo…ahhh!

Rin no podía evitarlo. Se sentía demasiado bien. Su propia humedad hacía que el dedo de Sosuke se deslizara sin problemas una vez dentro. Un poco de molestia se hacía presente, pero a esta sensación se estaba acostumbrando, Rin decidió seguir tragándose a Sosuke.

Deslizando su dedo adentro y afuera de Rin para acostumbrarla a la invasión, Sosuke pensaba en lo caliente del momento, en las ganas que tenía de enterrarle su erección a Rin analmente, de hacerla completamente de él, al haberla penetrado por cada una de sus cavidades. Incluso el momento era sexual a más no poder, él estaba deslizando uno de sus dedos dentro de Rin en introdujo otro en la vagina húmeda y cálida de la chica mientras ella se llenaba la boca con él. Rin era una explosión de intensidad. La llenaría completamente.

Al escucharla gemir con descaro decidió introducir un dedo más para dilatarla. Igualmente humedeció sus dedos con ella misma para poder deslizarlos dentro, al hacerlo la chica se estremeció de pies a cabeza y soltó un gemido sonoro.

—¡So...Sosuke!

El se incorporó completamente, la bella Rin quedó a gatas limpiándose un poco la boca. Sosuke la penetró vaginalmente sin avisarle y sin mucha delicadeza. Rin empezó a gemir y a moverse para que Sosuke la embistiera más pero Sosuke no paraba de provocarla. Salió del interior de la chica que se quejó haciendo un puchero, ya no había manera de detener a Rin, que de un momento a otro iba a empezar a pedir más. No pasó casi nada de tiempo.

—¡Quiero más Sosu!—era casi una orden, Rin tenía toda su bella cara roja como un tomate.

—¿Quieres más de qué, muñeca?

—De ti Sosu, dame más de ti—

Rin se empaló en la virilidad de Sosuke que la embistió un poco más, mojándose completamente con ella, dirigió su erección a la otra cavidad de la chica, separó las carnes de Rin y se empezó a empujar dentro de ella.

Rin dio un respingo, el dolor empezaba a ser insoportable, no iba a ser posible que semejante tamaño de Sosuke entrara por ahí.

—¡Me duele!—hacía un puchero muy sexy pero no se resistía, Sosuke sabía que el dolor debía ser real, el cuerpo de Rin le ponía demasiada resistencia.

—Relájate preciosa—Sosuke se doblaba sobre la espalda de su chica para lamerla y darle besos y acercarse a su oído. Sosuke hizo soporte sobre un brazo, la tomó por el cuello y la acarició hasta posar su mano sobre la boca de Rin e introdujo sus dedos para que ella los mordiera. —Muerde si duele, Rin—era demasiada provocación. Rin creyó que se volvería loca.

Sosuke empujó más, deslizándose dentro de la cavidad anal de su novia, no había manera que él se detuviera ya, la sensación era demasiado placentera. Rin intentaba soportar el dolor, pensó en la primera vez que se acostó con Sosuke también le dolió, incluso aún dolía, pero había algo en ese dolor que la hacía querer más, ser completamente de Sosuke, unirse a él, ser uno solo.

Sosuke esperó un momento a que Rin se acostumbrara. Le decía palabras subidas de tono pero sobre todo la ponía al tanto de cuanto la deseaba, de cuanto le gustaba y de cuanto la amaba. Cuando ella empezó a moverse, el supo que podía empezar a embestirla primero con suavidad, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estamparse contra ella con toda su fuerza.

Los gemidos de Rin eran una mezcla de dolor y pasión, un sonido demasiado tentador para Sosuke, que estaba en éxtasis. La chica se colocó en la posición que siempre tomaba cuando él la ponía a gatas y enterró su cabeza contra la cama, apretando las sábanas.

Sosuke se deleitaba con la forma que hacía la espalda de esa sexy ex-señorita y los hoyuelos que se le hacían en la espalda baja, y el bonito corazón que hacía su trasero que estaba siendo perforado por toda la pasión de Sosuke, que lo que quería era entrar hasta el fondo de Rin. Él se detuvo un poco, volvió a levantar a Rin y se acercó a su oído para preguntarle si estaba bien, le susurró lo buena que estaba y Rin respondió con una sonrisa pícara y varios gemidos pues no podía hablar.

Sosuke entonces volvió a penetrarla, llevando el vaivén pasional a un ritmo desenfrenado, preso de un placer inigualable y sintiendo como el interior de Rin lo devoraba completamente, como si quisiera tragárselo sin saborearlo. De un momento a otro, él llevó su mano sobre el clítoris de Rin y empezó a tocarla como a ella le gustaba, arrancando más gemidos a la chica.

Ambos sin poder contener más el orgasmo, llegaron cada uno al clímax su manera, Rin con gemidos demasiado sonoros para las personas decentes y Sosuke gruñendo como un animal salvaje que acababa de devorar a su presa. Una vez Sosuke se salió del interior de su chica, la volteó para poder besarla sin contemplaciones, le robó el aire, el aliento y todo lo que aún le quedaba a Rin de fuerzas. Sosuke la abrazó, le repartió besos por todo el cuerpo, le dijo y una otra vez cuanto la amaba, la acarició y la volvió a besar una y otra vez.

Rin estaba presa de un Sosuke que la amaba sin tregua, que se entregaba completamente, estaba tan embelesada con esa manera de amar que se sintió muy feliz, completa, lo miró intensamente y le sonrió.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado... ^^**_

_**Yaoi indirecto, si o que?! Hahaha**_

**_¿¡Reviews!?_**


	11. Intermedio, 2

Rin miraba a través de la ventana del café, observando la lluvia suave que seguía cayendo desde temprano. Jugaba con el colgante que había puesto a su móvil, una ridiculez, un tiburoncito que representaba a un personaje de un anime de _nadadores_, que hacía a Sosuke voltear los ojos cada vez que la veía hablando por el aparato y al tiburoncito colgando.

Sonrió al recordar a Sosuke y sus bellos ojos verdes.

Había quedado con su hermana, Gou, para tomar un café y en este momento esperaba que la chica apareciera. O Rin había llegado demasiado pronto o Gou faltaba a sus propias reglas y se estaba demorando demasiado. La realidad era que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar. Pensó en llamarla nuevamente, pero desistió. Quería ordenar un poco sus ideas pero la incomodidad de la situación se lo impedía.

Rin no tenía amigas. Conocidas muchas pero cercanas, ninguna. Sus amigos todos eran hombres. Como buenos amigos podía mencionar a Nitori, a Momo, a Nagisa, a Rei. Pero ellos por lo general estaban, los primeros, lejos, en sus estudios o en sus entrenamientos y a los segundos, desde que habían formado una pareja, Rin les había dado espacio. Otro muy buen amigo había sido Makoto, pero este había sido su interés romántico por muchos años. Y su mejor amigo, Sosuke, era ahora su novio oficial. ¿Estaba Rin haciendo lo correcto? Ella no se arrepentía. Genuinamente Makoto había salido de sus pensamientos los últimos meses y de no ser por el contacto que él ahora quería mantener, ella estaba segura de haberlo olvidado por completo, pero ¿amaba a Sosuke?

—Entonces, ¿estás jugando con él?

Gou la había escuchado estoicamente una vez se apareció y pusieron al día con todas sus cosas. Ella había estado saliendo por años con Seijuro y lo más probable era que estuvieran pensando en casarse algún día próximo. Cuando Rin le preguntó si lo haría, Gou le respondió con la misma pregunta: _¿Lo harás tu?_

Así que Rin prosiguió a contarle todo lo que había vivido estos últimos meses. Desde que intentó confesarse fallidamente a Makoto en la playa hasta su última travesura en la cama con Sosuke, sin entrar en muchos detalles, obviamente…

Gou tomó un sorbo de su café antes de hacer sus comentarios y Rin la observaba desde el lado contrario de la mesa con un poco de ansiedad. Tampoco era que ellas eran así de unidas pero cuando Rin deseaba conversar con alguien, era a Gou a quién buscaba.

—¿Estás enamorada de Sosuke?—el tono de voz que utilizó Gou la irritó.

—Pues, lo quiero mucho…yo…—dudó un poco, con nerviosismo.

—¿Es amor o no es amor? Te estás acostando con él ¿no?—Gou le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

—Pues no sé si lo amo... ¡digo! no es como si no lo quisiera, yo… yo…—no terminó de organizar sus ideas correctamente—Me gusta mucho, incluso, estar con él, pero yo…—

—Entonces, ¿estás jugando con él?

—¿Porqué dices algo así?

—Es lo que me parece…

—¿Te parece que estoy jugando con Sosuke?

—Si.

Rin la observó llena de sorpresa en su expresión. Ella en ningún momento había jugado con Sosuke, no en la manera en la que Gou la estaba acusando, de eso estaba segura. Tampoco le había dado señales de estar haciendo algo así, casi sintió de deseos de llorar y de correr a refugiase en los brazos de Sosuke. Él la consolaría, como siempre hacía.

—¿Porqué …?—la voz de Rin la traicionaba un poco.

—¿Porqué sigues contestando los mensajes de Makoto?—la interrogó Gou, haciendo tambalear un poco más su estado de ánimo.

—No… no somos enemigos…yo…

—Y las llamadas ¿porqué las sigues contestándo?

—Gou… él y yo seguimos siendo amigos…

—Makoto sigue con su novia… lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Si, lo sé… realmente ese no es mi asunto, yo…

—Sosuke ¿lo sabe?

—Saber ¿qué?

—Que aún contestas las llamadas y mensajes de Makoto.

—Pues, supongo que sí…

—¿Supones?

—No se lo he escondido si es lo quieres insinuar, incluso Makoto me ha dejado mensajes con él… yo…

—Sosuke ¿no ha hecho nada al respecto?

Rin le contó a Gou como una noche que se encontraban enrredados entre las sábanas de Sosuke, Makoto la llamó a su móvil y su poco paciente novio había contestado, casi amenazando a Makoto, enfatizándole no llamar a su novia a esas horas de la noche. Había sido un arranque de celos, aunque Rin consideraba que, de ser al revés, ella también habría perdido la dulzura.

—Creo que tu novio dejó las cosas muy en claro, Rin.

—No estoy jugando con él.

—Estás jugando con fuego.

—¡N-NO ESTOY JUGANDO CON ÉL!

Su hermana estaba haciendo una falsa acusación. Le dolía. Salió del lugar deseando que un tornado borrara a Gou de la faz de la tierra. Si algo había decidido el día en que aceptó los sentimientos de Sosuke, era en efecto, no lastimarlo. Ella jamás lastimaría a Sosuke. Porque lo quería sinceramente.

_¿Es amor…?_

Quería regresar a casa. Quería acurrucarse con Sosuke mientras afuera caía la lluvia, dormir abrazada por él, recibir sus besos, escucharle susurrar en su oído que la amaba.

Eso.

Exactamente era eso lo que quería.

Casi llegando al apartamento y estando empapada por correr bajo la lluvia dada su furia intensa, sintió la vibración de su móvil en su abrigo. Lo buscó rápidamente, seguramente era Sosuke, preguntándole cómo estaba.

Miró la pantalla y se detuvo un minuto si acaso. Observó un momento mientras las gotitas empezaban a empañar el display.

Incoming Call: Makoto T.

Desvió la llamada. Guardó el celular nuevamente en el abrigo y se dirigió a entrar en el edificio. Esta vez iría por Sosuke. Caminó rápidamente entre las personas que se resguardaban de la lluvia, le urgía llegar a los brazos de Sosuke, quería llorar. Él le diría que todo estaría bien.

En el mar de personas reconoció a una de ellas y escuchó en cámara lenta la pregunta.

—Rin, ¿por qué no me contestas?

* * *

_Sosuke es tan LINDO ¿cierto? _

_XD_

**_¿¡Reviews!?_**


	12. Confusión

—Ahh Sosu…ke... ahh

Los gemidos de Rin se intensificaban con cada embestida que Sosuke dirigía a su cuerpo. La chica se estremecía de pies a cabeza siendo víctima de todo el placer que Sosuke le otorgaba. Con sus manos, Rin apretaba fuerte las sábanas bajo ella y arqueaba la espalda recibiendo a Sosuke, mientras él solo seguía y seguía penetrándola con el mismo ritmo, volviéndolos locos a los dos.

Sosuke había colocado a su linda Rin a gatas y se encontraba perdiéndose entre las piernas de la chica mientras ella hundía la cara en las almohadas y elevaba el trasero para que Sosuke se deleitara con ella. Este gesto enloquecía a tanto a Sosuke, que este la tomaba fuerte por las caderas para traerla hacia él y hundirse más profundo.

A Sosuke le gustaba mucho esta posición pues ver a Rin recibiéndolo de esta manera le provocaba mucha lujuria. Noches y noches atrás, era una de sus fantasías recurrentes.

Sosuke podía percibir la manera en la que su chica buscaba aire, ocultaba sus gemidos hundiéndose en las almohadas, la línea que se formaba en la espalda de Rin era una de las cosas más perfectas que Sosuke había visto. Esos dos lindos hoyuelos que se formaban en la espalda baja de Rin y se pronunciaban más al ella arquearse, buscando más placer, eran uno de los puntos débiles de Sosuke.

Las bellas piernas de Rin abiertas en torno a él, de vez en cuando ella las levanta para acariciarlo a él con ellas mientras sigue disfrutando. Sosuke acaricia con sus enormes manos el trasero de Rin, abre sus carnes para tener una mejor vista de cómo su erección se pierde dentro del cuerpo de su chica, además de localizar en su anatomía otros lugares con los que también él puede disfrutar.

Cuando el orgasmo va haciendo acto de presencia, Sosuke se inclina sobre Rin para atraerla hacia él, quiere besarle la boca. Rin intenta escapar pero Sosuke la controla completamente a lo que él desea. Se pierden en ese beso incómodo mientras él la embiste y la sujeta por el cuello, no hay manera de escapar a la forma en la que Sosuke ama y hace el amor. Rin sigue el beso mientras sus sentidos se pierden en esa sensación tan placentera de estar entre los brazos de Sosuke, ser penetrada por Sosuke, ser besada por Sosuke.

Sosuke, Sosuke, Sosuke… Todo en ese momento es él y nada más que él.

Y para Sosuke no hay nada más que ella, todo es Rin. Besarla, amarla, causarle placer, cansarla de tanto amor, dejarla exhausta de tanta pasión y lujuria. Ella es de él, para él. Rin es de Sosuke.

Sin embargo antes de ellos enredarse en las sábanas, la chica de sus sueños había llegado al apartamento empapada por la lluvia y con sus ojos llorosos, balbuceando algo que él aún no terminaba de entender.

Y, aunque en este momento le parecía irrelevante, Sosuke empezaba a preocuparse de que algo estuviera pasando con Rin.

_Flashback_

Sosuke se encontraba preparando algo para cenar y mientras, tenía en el pensamiento llamar a Rin para preguntarle a que hora llegaría, ya que estaba un poco tarde, no tanto como para preocuparse, pero un poco inusual para llamar su atención. Rin tampoco le había escrito y eso si era un poco extraño ya que ella jamás dejaba de hacerlo, así fuera que solo le escribiera tonterías.

Justo cuando Sosuke tomó su móvil para marcarle a su novia, el chico la sintió llegar, como una tormenta, tirando la puerta y llamándolo por el diminutivo que solo ella utilizaba, con su voz de niña mimada, esa que le salía cuando iba a hacer un puchero tonto.

Se encontró con ella para darse cuenta que la chica venía toda empapada y estaba seguro que los ojos de Rin estaban llorosos y no era por venir bajo la lluvia, como ella le dijo después.

Ella se tiró sobre sus brazos, preguntándole una y otra vez si él sabía que ella lo quería. Al principio a Sosuke le pareció gracioso pero llegó un momento en que Sosuke se empezó a preocupar y le preguntó a Rin qué era lo que había pasado. Ella se negó a contestar y siguió besándolo y diciéndole cuanto lo quería.

—¿Sucedió algo Rin? —le preguntó una vez más Sosuke, cuando la envolvía en las toallas luego de que la chica saliera de la ducha.

—No…

Él guardó silencio y no siguió insistiendo al respecto, si algo había pasado, ella se lo diría. Si Rin no lo hacía, seguro no era importante. Sin embargo Sosuke se sentía inquieto.

—¿Porqué te empapaste con la lluvia? Sabes que yo hubiera ido a buscarte ¿cierto? —Sosuke le susurró al oído mientras le secaba el cabello.

—Discutí con Gou…—Rin se dejaba consentir de Sosuke, le encantaba aquello.

—¿Es eso cierto? —presionó un poco Sosuke.

—¿Qué hay para cenar? —aunque Rin utilizó un tono de voz meloso y desinteresado, Sosuke supo que ella había optado por cambiar el tema, rápidamente. La chica se puso unas bragas rosa y un hoodie de Sosuke, para estar cómoda y tibia el resto de la noche.

Después de la cena, Rin se había dedicado a acurrucarse con Sosuke en el sofá mientras afuera seguía la lluvia. La chica parecía una gatita ronroneando por todo alrededor de Sosuke, que le seguía repartiendo mimos, besos y caricias mientras Rin se dejaba hacer.

Una cosa había llevado a la otra y al siguiente momento ya se encontraban el uno al otro devorándose a besos en la habitación de Sousuke.

_Fin del Flashback_

—Sosu ahh—el gemido había sido largo y Sosuke arreciaba las embestidas contra el cuerpo de Rin— ya casi… llego ahh si así… así—la chica pedía más y más y Sosuke no podía aguantar más las ganas de correrse.

Ambos lograron llegar al clímax casi simultáneamente. Entre jadeos y respiraciones agitadas se dijeron más cosas y gimieron un poco más mientras caían uno al lado del otro exhaustos, por tercera vez en la noche.

Sosuke sentía que no podría moverse ni un solo centímetro más pero Rin ya estaba nuevamente sobre él, llenándolo de besos.

Como pudo, Sosuke la apretó contra su cuerpo y empezó a repartirle caricias en la espalda hasta que ella se empezó a dejar hacer y fue quedando rendida ante los mimos de Sosuke. Poco a poco ambos fueron cayendo en la dulce sensación del sueño, sintiéndose satisfechos y exhaustos.

Él la tenía completamente atrapada con sus brazos. No había otro lugar donde Rin se pudiera sentir mejor.

—Te quiero mucho Sosu…—dijo Rin antes de quedarse dormida por completo.

—Te Amo—le susurró Sosuke al oído, mientras perdía la conciencia y se dormía.

El silencio invadió el lugar y antes de desvanecerse, Rin recordó lo que había pasado horas antes cuando se encontró con Makoto, en la entrada del edificio donde Sosuke y Rin vivían.

Y lo que Makoto prácticamente le insinuó.

* * *

Siento mucho demorarme tanto en actualizar. Sorry ^^ Trataré de subir los capítulos más seguido.

Gracias por sus visitas y reviews. Los demás capítulos serán un poco más largos, lo prometo.

**_¿¡Reviews!?_**


	13. Flashback

_Flashback_

En el mar de personas reconoció a una de ellas y escuchó en cámara lenta la pregunta.

—Rin, ¿por qué no me contestas?

Ella no hizo nada inmediatamente. Más bien se quedó estática viendo a Makoto, que ya se aproximaba hacia ella esquivando a la gente que se resguardaba de la lluvia en la entrada del edificio.

—Rin ¿estás bien?—preguntó Makoto mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, claramente extrañado por la apariencia toda mojada de Rin.

—Ugh… si, es sólo que…—Aún estaba un poco sorprendida, si algo Rin no esperaba en ese momento era encontrarse con Makoto. Le daba vueltas al asunto y sintió que le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede Rin?—le preguntaba Makoto mientras ponía esa característica sonrisa que meses antes hubiera hecho que Rin se derritiera.

—Nada… caminé bajo la lluvia—Rin quitó con cuidado la mano de Makoto y empezó a caminar para poner distancia entre los dos. Antes de continuar volvió a mirarlo.—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó algo irritada.

—Pasaba por el lugar.—Makoto no pudo evitar cambiar un poco la expresión, al momento de decir lo siguiente.—Pensé que quizás ya que estaba aquí, podía hablar contigo. Hace unos meses que no contestas mis llamadas…

Rin se habría echado a reír si no fuera porque la situación ya era suficientemente incómoda. No era solo que Makoto sonaba un poco posesivo y exagerado, si no que además, ella no le debía absolutamente nada, menos explicaciones.

Rin trató de pensar con la mente fría. La discusión con Gou le tenía los nervios de punta y quizás estaba exagerando ante Makoto. Si, aceptaba que había esquivado algunas llamadas y mensajes, pero no con la clara intención de hacerlo deliberadamente. Además, después del incidente con Sosuke aquella noche, ella había optado por contestar o no, algunos saludos, pero por su propia decisión. Tenía a Sosuke para ella, no quería molestarlo y no necesitaba de más nadie. Ya no.

—Creo que eso que dices está un poco…—Rin no pudo terminar de decir lo que formulaban sus labios.

—¿Yamazaki no te permite hablar conmigo Rin?—Makoto cortó con un cuchillo filoso lo que Rin estaba diciendo, su mirada seria se posaba sobre ella mientras Rin captaba y procesaba la parte más impactante de su comentario.

_¡¿Yamazaki?!_

Era muy bien sabido por todos que Sosuke y Makoto nunca habían tenido una relación en buenos términos, menos se diga de una amistad. En gran parte por la actitud que Sosuke siempre tuvo para con Makoto incluso desde antes que Rin desarrollara intereses románticos por Makoto. Simplemente eran dos hombres muy diferentes con absolutamente nada en común. Y si habían tenido algo en común, era Rin.

Desde pequeños Sosuke y Rin habían sido muy cercanos. Al ella cambiarse de ciudad por el trabajo de sus padres, y entablar amistad con Makoto, Sosuke se había sentido reemplazado, desde muy temprano en la vida que llevaba al lado de Rin. Esto mismo hizo que Sosuke por sus propios medios siguiera a Rin hasta donde ella se encontraba, alegando que ella era demasiado volátil e ingenua. Por su manera de ser, cerrado y poco amigable, Sosuke nunca fue capaz de aceptar a Makoto. Mucho menos cuando Rin empezó a enamorarse de Makoto.

Así que Rin sabía muy bien la causa por la cual Sosuke nunca intercambió algo más que un saludo frío con Makoto. Sobre todo lo comprendió bien cuando Rin empezó a sospechar el hecho de que Sosuke sentía por ella algo más que iba mucho más allá de la amistad que los unía.

Por el contrario, Makoto siempre había tratado de entablar una amistad con Sosuke. Porque en realidad Makoto y Rin junto con Nagisa y Rei, se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos. Y Rin siempre les había hablado de su mejor amigo Sosuke. Por la naturaleza diferente a la de Sosuke, Makoto había tratado por todos los medios de llevarse bien y por la paz con este amigo de Rin.

De hecho le había quedado más fácil a Nagisa ganarse al amigo siempre enojado de Rin, suponía ella que esto fue así, porque era imposible para un ser humano resistirse a los encantos de Nagisa. Y la cortesía y corrección de Rei pues se ganaban también hasta al más arisco de los hombres.

Al único que Sosuke jamás tragó fue a Makoto. Y fue a primera vista.

Para ella era muy tangible que Makoto lo había intentado, e incluso lo seguía haciendo aún después de los desplantes tras desplantes que recibía por parte de Sosuke.

Cuando ella le confesó a Sosuke lo que sentía por Makoto, Sosuke dejó de contestar directamente los saludos o las palabras de Makoto. Y cuanto más fue pasando el tiempo, a vista de todos, lo dejaba con las palabras en la boca. Con la mano extendida. Y siempre que estaban en el mismo lugar le daba la espalda.

Rin siempre pensó que Sosuke exageraba demasiado. Pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que eso seguiría así para siempre.

El grupo de amigos optó por lidiar con esta tensión entre ellos dos y más bien no aportaban más leña al fuego. Se hacían la mayoría de las veces los que no captaban nada. Y Makoto nunca había perdido la esencia de su carácter frente a Sosuke.

Por eso, el hecho de llamarlo fríamente "Yamazaki" cuando jamás lo había hecho era para Rin, indicio de problemas.

—¿Pero qué pasa con todos ustedes hoy?—Rin respondió molesta.

—¿Porqué no me contestas entonces?—La voz de Makoto aunque sonaba calmada, denotaba irritación contenida.

—¡Porque no me da la gana!—Rin le gritó y dio marcha hacia el lobby del edificio. Era demasiado, todos se sentían con derecho de decirle a Rin lo que creían. Era agotador.

Makoto la siguió mientras corrían entre el mar de personas, Rin se preguntaba si toda la ciudad estaba aglomerada en ese lugar. Cuando él la alcanzó, la detuvo suavemente de la muñeca, haciendo que ella sintiera más que molestia, nerviosismo.

—Espera ¡Rin!

—Creo que es mejor que hablemos otro día Makoto…

—Entiendo, no quiero que te molestes, disculpa…

—Nadie me ha prohibido nada. No te permito…

—Lo sé, discúlpame Rin.

Cuando Rin tomó el ascensor, respiraba tratando de contener la desesperación. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Cuando vio la puerta de su apartamento sólo deseaba encontrar adentro a Sosuke y perderse entre sus mimos el resto de la noche.

_Fin del Flashback_

Los rayos de sol entraban e inundaban toda la habitación. Cuando Rin abrió los ojos vio demasiada luz así que sospechó que era bastante tarde. Era domingo y su cuerpo sentía los estragos causados por la madrugada de pasión ardiente que había pasado en los brazos de Sosuke. Se estiró haciendo un puchero sonoro y se alegró de que la lluvia hubiera desaparecido. Su novio no estaba en la cama. Por más que Rin le pidiera que durmieran hasta tarde los domingos, el azabache a veces no cooperaba. Algo adormilada se levantó y buscó entre la ropa de Sosuke una camiseta que ponerse. Ella tenía ropa de ella también en la habitación de Sosuke y él a veces la molestaba diciéndole que ordenara las cosas en su lugar. Pero Rin no lo hacía y realmente disfrutaba poniéndose las camisetas y hoodies de Sosuke. Sin más nada debajo se fue en busca de Sosuke y algo que comer, tenía mucha hambre.

En el camino se tropezó de frente con él, que venía hacia la habitación a ver si su chica ya había despertado. Sosuke se quejó y Rin estalló en risa. Una risa ridícula que fastidiaba a Sosuke.

El chico la agarró por la cintura y la intentó callar con un beso, pero cuando Rin despertaba con ganas de fastidiar, lo lograba.

Luego de jugar un momento por todo el pasillo, Sosuke le dijo a Rin que dejara de estar usando toda su ropa, a lo que Rin le respondió tomando la mano de Sosuke y con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, se la llevó por debajo de la camiseta a su entrepierna. Así se quedó, muy pendiente por la reacción de Sosuke que no se hizo esperar. Esa mirada llena de fuego que tanto le gustaba a Rin, esos dos orbes resplandeciendo como relámpagos mientras él entrecerraba un poco los ojos. Esa mirada de Sosuke trastornaba a Rin.

—Me duele… y tú tienes la culpa…—decía Rin con su voz de niña mimada. Sosuke no le decía nada, solo la miraba desde arriba.

Contra la pared fue a quedar la chica mientras gemía al sentir los dedos de Sosuke deslizándose entre sus piernas. Sosuke la besó mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello. Nunca un beso de él era mucho tiempo tierno, ya que él siempre la besaba con mucha posesión, recordándole a Rin a quién le pertenecía.

—Alguien amaneció con hambre…—la voz ronca de Sosuke, esa voz salvaje y sexy que él usaba a veces estremecía hasta los cimientos a Rin, que no podía detener ya a la bestia que había despertado dentro de Sosuke.

¿Es que acaso nunca quedaban satisfechos el uno del otro?

Cuando ella se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá, agotada y haciendo soniditos que denotaban satisfacción, se escuchó su móvil sonando, inconfundible con el ringtone que más odiaba Sosuke, en algún lugar del apartamento.

Rin cerró los ojos y se recordó inmediatamente cambiar el tono que le había asignado a Makoto años atrás, al mismo que sonaba cuando cualquier otra persona llamaba. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a Sosuke mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido de una llamada que esperaba hasta el último ring al saber que no iba a ser contestada.

Y lo que vió Rin en la mirada de Sosuke, le preocupó.

* * *

_Si yo fuera Makoto no estaría jodiendo con Sou... ^^_

_¡No soy mala! Lo juro. Es que no me gustan los capítulos muy largos. Actualizaré más seguido, lo prometo._

_Comenten y compartan, se les agradece._

**_¿¡Reviews!?_**


	14. Si o No

_**Sweet and Sour**_

* * *

—¿Porqué estás haciendo esto?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Makoto se borró lentamente al escuchar el tono de voz que Rin había utilizado. Sus largos dedos golpeaban la mesa sin hacer ruido. Makoto tardó un momento en contestar.

—Lo dices como si hubiera algún motivo además de lo que acabo de confesarte, como si-

—¿Porqué ahora? Makoto, porqué- Rin no lo dejó terminar de expresarse y tampoco terminó su interrogación. La chica se colocó la mano sobre la frente, despejándose el rostro, tratando de no alterarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Era algo increíble, ciertamente. Makoto hacía solo minutos antes, le había confesado que tenía sentimientos por ella. Sentimientos que había decidido ignorar y mantener en bajo nivel.

Ese era el problema. Ella jamás había ocultado sus sentimientos por él, de hecho, medio mundo que la conocía los conocía. Entonces, se preguntaba Rin, porqué Makoto nunca había dado ese paso. Porqué decidió callar sus sentimientos. Y porqué ahora que ella realmente se encontraba en una feliz relación con Sousuke, él decidía revelarle lo que había, según él, ocultado por todo el tiempo que tenían siendo amigos.

—Quizás porque él siempre estuvo en el medio- Makoto iba a continuar hablando pero Rin se adelantó.

—Tsk… maldición— Rin golpeó su móvil contra la mesa. Era la segunda vez que Makoto inmiscuía a Sousuke, de mala manera, en todo esto.—Te dije que no te lo permito...—

—No lo tomes a mal Rin, no lo digo en mal plan—se corrigió el castaño rápidamente— pero no me atreví o más bien, no quise enfrentarme con él si te intentaba cortejar...

—Eres un idiota— Rin no podía evitarlo. Las razones de Makoto eran cada vez más sombrías. Había algo que no encajaba. Y Rin realmente no lo quería saber.

—¿Qué sucede con tu novia?— Rin lo preguntó, era un hecho que Makoto aún tenía una relación con esa tal Haruka.

—No es nada formal…— respondió él, sin inmutarse.

—Ese es el problema, nunca has tenido nada formal, siempre-

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta Rin—Cortó Makoto. Rin parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando la información. ¿Acaso Makoto insinuaba que debido a lo que sentía por ella, él jamás había tenido una relación formal o al menos, especial o duradera?

—Debo irme…— Rin no quería escuchar más. Nada tenía pies ni cabeza en todo esto.—No fue buena idea venir, no debí hacerlo Makoto, lo siento— Rin se levantó de la silla y tomó sus cosas, se disponía a salir de ese lugar casi a la carrera. Makoto hizo lo mismo. El castaño la intentó detener y Rin entró en un ataque de nervios.

—¡No me toques!

Makoto miró alrededor y notó como unos curiosos en otras mesas los observaban, murmurando entre ellos. Makoto intentó nuevamente calmar a Rin, que siguió gritándole, dramática.—No me llames más—

—Al menos dime que pensarás acerca de mi confesión Rin, yo... yo necesito que me escuches…—Makoto trataba de hacerla entrar en razón. Obviamente si ella contactaba con Sousuke estando así de alterada las cosas podrían ponerse feas.—Trata de calmarte Rin— Le pidió el chico.

—¡Déjame en paz!

Rin salió del lugar limpiándose las lágrimas que empezaban a escurrir de sus ojos y ya bajaban por sus mejillas. Pensó en llamar a Sousuke pero ¿qué le diría? ¿Porqué sentía Rin que había hecho algo malo? Quizás porque le ocultó a Sousuke con quién se encontraría esa tarde. No, no sólo se lo ocultó, le mintió. Rin empezó a sentir náuseas, un sentimiento de molestia profundo y remordimiento. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Rin se dedicó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo en ese momento. Sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias del acto realmente no premeditado, apagó su móvil. Quería algo de paz mientras lograba calmarse.

Si se contaban cronológicamente los hechos, ese fue su segundo error.

* * *

—¿Pero realmente cuál es el problema…?

El chico apuesto de cabello color chicle miraba a Sousuke mientras éste le devolvía una mirada de frustración; como si lo poco que ya le había contado debía ser suficiente para que cualquier ser vivo con cerebro en su cabeza pudiera entender.

—El problema es Tachibana.

—Para ti siempre lo ha sido Sou— Kisumi utilizaba un tono juguetón, el que siempre utilizaba con Sousuke. Tomó un sorbo del té que llevaba rato jugando entre sus manos, pensando en como ordenar las ideas que quería transmitirle a su amigo.

—No sé porqué hablo de esto con un idiota como tú…— Sousuke terminó por hartarse del chico de cabellos rosa. Detuvo un momento lo que hacía, observando el té que tomaba su acompañante, pensando en cuán ridículo era Kisumi en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida.

—Eso es porque soy el único que te entiende— Kisumi le dedicó una sonrisa peligrosamente sexy, sabía que Sousuke odiaba eso y él lo hacía por molestarlo aún más.—Y realmente soy el único que te aguanta Sou…—

Sosuke se llevó la botella de cerveza a la boca, decidido a no caer en las provocaciones de Kisumi. ¿Porqué había decidido contarle, especialmente a él, este tema que venía molestándole desde hacía tanto tiempo? Nunca lo entendería… Sousuke sonrío inconscientemente. Kisumi respondió.

—¿Porqué simplemente no le partes toda la cara y proteges a tu chica de esa amenaza?—La sonrisa en los labios de Kisumi ahora era diferente.

—Él es importante para Rin- Sousuke empezaría con lo mismo de siempre y Kisumi replicó sin darle espacio.

—Ahora no, ahora es sólo otro hombre rondando a tu chica. Si un tío amigo mío o no, amigo de mi chica o no, llamara tanto a mi novia, a todas horas, ya lo habría enviado a cuidados intensivos…— Kisumi utilizó a conciencia el tono de voz adecuado para proseguir.—Sousuke... ¿aún te sientes en tanta desventaja respecto a él?—

Sousuke frunció el ceño. Kisumi había tocado una fibra delicada. Sousuke era un tipo muy seguro de si mismo. Seguro de lo que podia lograr y de lo que podía ofrecer. Sin embargo, después de años escuchando a Rin, enamorada perdidamente de Makoto, él y solamente Tachibana, era capaz de hacerle sentir inferior. Era algo que intentaba ocultar. Y mejorar. Luchaba con ese miedo cada día. Sobretodo porque el tío no desaparecía de la vida de Rin por la paz.

Kisumi rompió el silencio en el que se había sumido Sousuke, que ahora sólo se dedicaba a terminar su cerveza.

—¿Al menos has hablado de esto con Rin? ¿Le has dicho que la situación con Makoto te desagrada?— Kisumi volvía a utilizar su tono juguetón, bajando la tensión entre ellos. Si años de amistad con Sousuke le habían enseñado algo, era precisamente eso, a saber manejarlo.

SoUsuke se mantuvo en silencio pero ahora había clavado una mirada molesta sobre Kisumi que seguía sorbiendo té. Cuando Sousuke no respondía era porque él había dado en el blanco. Así tanto le conocía.

—Supongo que debes hacerlo. Quizás solo estás imaginando cosas, no sería la primera vez...—Kisumi dejaba la taza sobre la mesa y se recostaba del respaldar de la silla acomodándose mejor.—Y si yo fuera tú, le haría una visita a Makoto…

Sousuke rodó sus ojos y levantó la mano, haciéndole una seña al mesero. Kisumi sonrío alegre. Sería una tarde agradable.

* * *

Rin tocaba a la puerta del rubio esperando que se encontrara en casa a esa hora un día como ese. Conocía a la pareja y seguramente estaban metidos en algún museo o parque temático, sin embargo y para consuelo de Rin, Nagisa abrió la puerta, con el cabello revuelto.

—¡Rin-chan!— la saludó efusivo el rubio, abriendo la puerta de par en par.—¿Qué haces por aquí, porqué no llamaste?— Se asomó afuera esperando encontrarse con Sousuke y puso cara de decepción cuando no logró verlo.

—Estoy sola… apagué mi móvil…— Nagisa sintió que algo andaba mal y después de hacer pasar a su amiga e intercambiar un par de saludos pertinentes, ambos se sentaron en medio de la sala a conversar. Nagisa aún sentía preocupación pues no entendía nada. Rin pasó largo rato desahogándose, llorando a momentos, haciendo la clase de drama que todos le conocían, aún así el rubio la comprendió.

—Es simple Rin-chan… ¿te interesa o no Mako-chan?

Rin parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Por qué Nagisa mencionó a Makoto y no a Sousuke en primer lugar? Algo aturdida por la pregunta, imaginó que todos sus amigos pensaban igual que Gou. Para ellos, Rin no estaba enamorada de Sousuke.

—Sousuk- Rin fue interrumpida por la pregunta de Nagisa nuevamente, que no la dejó continuar.

—¿Si o no? ¿Te interesa Mako-chan en este momento…?

Rin guardó silencio y Nagisa no la presionó más.

—Eso es lo único que debes responderte Rin-chan…—Nagisa suspiró.

—Soy muy feliz con Sousuke.— Rin murmuró mirando sus manos. Poniendo atención en una delicada pulsera roja que Sousuke le había regalado y que Rin usaba desde ese mismo instante.

—Eso lo sé. Pero… ¿es suficiente?

—¿Suficiente…?

—¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas Rin-chan? Nadie puede responderlo por ti.

La conversación duró un par de horas más, tiempo en el cual llegó Rei y se unió a la pareja, hablaron de todo un poco y acerca de otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que le había sucedido a Rin esa tarde. La chica se sentía con la mente despejada y había dejado de llorar. Después de acompañarlos a cenar, Rin se dirigió a su apartamento caminando, quedaba cerca.

Bajo la frescura de la noche caminó mientras se acercaba a casa.

Rin se hacía la pregunta una y otra vez ¿si tuviera que escoger entre ambos, Sousuke y Makoto, sin tomar en cuenta lo que ninguno de ellos dos sentían, ella a quién escogería si dependiera únicamente de su propia felicidad?

Varias veces se detuvo en su caminata asustada por la respuesta que ella sentía salía del fondo de su corazón. Se imaginó entonces en ese momento a Sousuke esperándola en casa para recibirla con un abrazo que rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Y sintió esa sensación de calidez que nacía en su pecho cada vez que él lo hacía. ¿Si fuera Makoto quien la estuviera esperando, sentiría lo mismo?

Se imaginó esa noche, en los brazos de Sousuke. Siendo víctima del amor vehemente de Sousuke, sintiendo toda la pasión que en él ya conocía, en su manera de hacerle el amor, en su manera de besarla y se percató del cosquilleo que Rin empezaba a sentir de solo recordarlo. ¿Y si en lugar de Sousuke, estuviera Makoto?

Al entrar a su apartamento, se encontró con Sousuke. Se encontró con ese chico de gran porte y atractivo que era ahora su pareja. Rin no estaba segura si Sousuke siempre le había parecido tan guapo como en ese momento y sintió que tenía una respuesta a la pregunta de Nagisa.

Ella lo saludó efusivamente y él le devolvió la mirada caída de la que era dueño. Rin estaba tan feliz de verle otra vez que no notó la expresión un poco diferente en el semblante de Sousuke. Se dieron un beso tierno y Rin cariñosamente le pidió a Sousuke que se fueran a la habitación. Así ella olvidaría todo de una buena vez.

Ciertamente nadie había preparado a Rin para vivir lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

Me he demorado en actualizar todas mis historias por varias razones... lo siento, soy una perezosa. Espero poder actualizar varias veces en esta semana ^^

Este chapter se lo dedico a MyobiXHitachiin! u.u

**_¿¡Reviews!?_**


	15. Makoto

_**~Makoto~ **_

Este personaje es uno de mis favoritos de la serie Free!

No me parece justo que parezca el villano de esta historia. Cuando empecé a escribir esto, pensé en usar a Haruka como el objeto del afecto de Rin.

Eso tenía más sentido dentro del mismo OC de los personajes y bla bla bla pero es que mi relación con Haruka es bastante complicada.

En mi historia no veo a Makoto como un mal tipo sino como alguien que ha usado un timing terrible.

* * *

Rin jugueteaba entre los brazos de Sosuke moviendo grácilmente las piernas de arriba a abajo, metiendo sus dedos entre el cabello del azabache, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Después de cenar ella había tomado una ducha y luego de ponerse cómoda se había unido a Sosuke en el sofá de la sala. La pantalla de televisión mostraba programación que a ninguno de los dos importaba. Era el momento de los mimos.

Rin se había percatado que el chico estaba mucho más callado de lo normal, pero lo que estaba echando de menos en ese momento eran las caricias nada inocentes con las que Sosuke la complacía cada que tenía la oportunidad.

Rin siguió masajeando la cabellera de Sosuke hundiendo sus dedos entre su cabello negro, surcando gran parte de la cabeza de Sosuke y eventualmente agarrando el cabello entre sus manos, dando tirones suaves. Rin se dedicó a poner atención en los gestos que hacía el rostro del azabache, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados Rin podía advertir que Sosuke disfrutaba del masaje y siguió deleitándole sin quitar la mirada del atractivo rostro del chico.

La chica observaba como Sosuke movía los labios casi imperceptiblemente como si estuviera a punto de dejar escapar un suspiro, sus cejas se fruncían y se relajaban dependiendo de la intensidad con la que ella masajeaba, Sosuke echaba un poco la cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndola contra el respaldar del sofá cuando ella halaba sus cabellos. Rin pensó en lo hermoso de todos sus gestos, se mordió los labios pensando en robarle un beso, iniciar lo que Sosuke se había estado negando a empezar.

Sin embargo en un momento Rin creyó ver una expresión de dolor en el rostro de Sosuke. La chica se sintió desplazada por un momento, se detuvo en seco pensando que quizá hubiera lastimado a Sosuke en una lesión que tenía en el hombro. Aunque eso le pareció extraño. Fue tan real lo que ella sintió al ver esa expresión en el rostro de su novio que por inercia le preguntó a Sosuke si sucedía algo.

Sosuke abrió los ojos y no posó la mirada sobre Rin. Con cuidado el chico se incorporó. Al hacerlo Rin quedó sentada sobre Sosuke con ambas piernas alrededor del chico, que se tocaba la frente y posaba una de sus manos en las caderas de Rin. Sin mirarla la abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica. Rin sintió los brazos de Sosuke rodearla, como siempre lo hacía. Pero algo no estaba bien.

—¿Porqué apagaste tu móvil? —La voz de Sosuke se escuchaba cansada, como si hubieran estado hablando por horas. Rin la sintió resonar contra su piel.

—Quedé sin carga…—Rin tomó la decisión en ese momento de contarle todo a Sosuke, pero él se veía y sentía cansado. Rin no era muy buena leyendo a las personas, mucho menos las situaciones. Le contaría todo mañana, luego de descansar y dejar todo atrás.

—No lo mencionaste…—Sosuke no salía de su cuello. Rin le buscó la cara. Esa extraña sensación en su cuerpo le decía que estaba sucediendo algo, se lo gritaba.

—Bien, es que yo-

—¿Dónde estuviste?—Si Rin lo hubiera previsto. Si hubiera imaginado que mentir una vez más acerca de este tema sería una herida difícil de cerrar en el corazón de Sosuke, abría respondido con la verdad. Que Sosuke no le haya dejado terminar lo que iba a decir, significaba que no quería escuchar más rodeos por parte de Rin.

—Estuve con Nagisa y Rei. Vine caminando desde allá.

Sosuke se incorporó del abrazo. La reacción que tiene un cuerpo cuando ya tuvo suficiente estando en una posición. Cuando la mirada de Sosuke finalmente dio de lleno con los ojos carmesí de Rin, ella sintió que esa expresión la había visto antes pero no supo determinar en ese momento, cuando. Rin se sentía nerviosa, le había mentido, quizás no totalmente pero definitivamente había ocultado parte de la verdad a Sosuke.

Ella pensó que esa sensación que la invadía eran los nervios que no la dejaban reaccionar como una persona que en realidad no había hecho nada malo. Ahora Rin sentía que si mencionaba a Makoto, Sosuke se enfadaría y las cosas podrían derivar en una discusión innecesaria. Sin tener nada claro ni en su propia cabeza utilizó la única arma que tenía cuando quería lograr algo en Sosuke.

—Te ves un poco cansado Sosu, ¿nos vamos a dormir? —Rin susurró tomando el rostro de Sosuke con ambas manos y plantando un dulce beso contra los labios del otro, retirándose para hacer un puchero de esos que sabía hacer.

Por toda respuesta Sosuke la levantó en sus brazos, cargándola como se lleva a un crío, ella enredó las piernas por las caderas de Sosuke y se aferró al cuello del chico. Todo el camino a la habitación Rin se dedicó a besar esa parte de la cabeza de Sosuke, soltando risitas tontas de vez en vez.

Al depositarla sobre la cama, Sosuke le avisó que tomaría una ducha y luego se perdió por la puerta del cuarto de baño. Después de meterse debajo de las sábanas, por un impulso Rin pensó en encender el móvil, pero luego de sopesarlo un momento, dejó el asunto por la paz y tiró el aparato en la mesita de noche.

Ella no supo realmente cuánto tiempo esperó que Sosuke regresara. Casi cuando quedaba dormida, sintió el cuerpo de Sosuke meterse a la cama y cuando abrió los ojos más consiente pudo ver que la habitación ya estaba a oscuras.

Por costumbre y porque lo deseaba, Rin se enredó en el cuerpo de Sosuke deleitándose con la frescura que el mismo ofrecía, Rin besó sus labios, mordió su mentón, pasó las manos por su espalda desnuda.

Poco a poco y aún con esa sensación que ella tenía de que Sosuke se resistía, ambos se fueron perdiendo en el calor de sus cuerpos, en la pasión que siempre los envolvía, era algo inevitable.

Aún en la oscuridad, Sosuke podía verla dormir, acarició los cabellos de la chica y se preguntó si quizás, Makoto había mentido. Era una posibilidad.

Sosuke confiaba en Rin. Se levantó y se dirigió al balcón, su cuerpo desnudo se topó con la frescura de la noche. Había tomado una decisión para cualquiera de los casos. El azabache se recostó del marco de la puerta viendo hacia la ciudad callada y en esa oscuridad fumó otro cigarrillo más. No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

—Tienes una suerte de las re-mil putas Sosuke—Kisumi decía casi ahogándose en una estúpida risita que ponía los pelos de punta a Sosuke.

—…¿ugh?

—Tu mejor amigo acaba de entrar con un comitiva, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que…—Kisumi levantaba la mano haciendo uno de esos saludos característicos en él. Sosuke no miró hacia atrás esperando que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto del de cabellos rosa.

—Si es una broma espero que tengas un buen punto…—Sosuke se lamía los labios, el sabor de la cerveza que acababa de terminarse le hizo recordar que quizá ya era hora de tomar una última, levantó una mano al mesero para pedir dos más. Mientras las traían Sosuke observaba a Kisumi que miraba fijamente a un punto detrás de él.

—Supongo que Makoto pasó a tomarse unas frías con sus compañeros de universidad…—Luego de dejar su botella vacía a un lado de la mesa, Kisumi devolvió la mirada a Sosuke que a su vez volteó los ojos en señal de hastío.

La tarde había pasado y después de lo que había sucedido con Rin y no haberla podido localizar al móvil, Makoto decidió que lo más seguro era que la pelirroja se dirigiera a su apartamento, quizás a consolarse con Sosuke. Algo molesto por todo lo que aconteció y por como había terminado esa conversación, decidió seguir con su rutina.

Al terminar sus clases se reunió con unos compañeros de facultad para irse a un bar-restaurante cercano, tomar algo le haría bien al malestar que sentía desde que se encontrara con Rin. Definitivamente nada salió como él pensó que sucedería. Al menos no quería hacer a Rin llorar y tampoco esperó que ella le pidiera que se alejara.

Al entrar y buscar mesa pudo reconocer a Kisumi en una de las mismas al fondo, cerca del ventanal. Le dedicó un cordial saludo sin poner mucha atención de con quién podría encontrarse el de cabellos rosa, pues la mesa se encontraba rodeada de parte de la decoración del local y no alcanzaba a distinguir a el o los acompañantes de su amigo; sin embargo una sensación de curiosidad le embargó, una especie de corazonada.

Al mirar nuevamente en dirección a donde se encontraba Kisumi, Makoto pudo observar como el acompañante del mismo hacía un pedido al mesero. Definitivo, el de cabellos color rosa estaba con Sosuke.

Si Makoto podía reconocer a alguien a leguas de distancia, era exactamente a Sosuke. Era algo difícil de explicar. Era como si Makoto siempre se sintiera en peligro de extinción si Sosuke se encontraba cerca. Era sentir que lo mejor que siempre debía hacer era no darle la espalda, no sólo porque ahora rondaba a Rin. Así se había sentido siempre. Siempre.

El deseo de Makoto de llevar la fiesta en paz con Sosuke radicaba exactamente en este hecho. Quizás en mayor parte para que Rin fuera feliz dentro de su grupo de amigos y porque él no era problemático, pero también porque la presencia de Sosuke le amedrentaba. No era que le tuviera miedo, siempre llegaba a esa conclusión. Si se lo contara a alguien que hubiera estado en su misma situación probablemente le entenderían. Era que siempre le pareció mejor llevarse bien. Por muchos motivos además de Rin. Makoto sonrió por pensar en todo esto justo en este momento.

Una idea llegó a su cabeza. Sacó su móvil y volvió a marcar el número de Rin. Obtuvo la misma respuesta que durante toda la tarde posterior a su encuentro con ella.

Había una única manera de averiguar hasta dónde sabía Sosuke, su eterno rival, lo que había pasado esa tarde. Si ya había decidido luchar por Rin, era el todo o nada.

Justo cuando el mesero despachaba las cervezas sobre la mesa, Kisumi vio a Makoto acercarse, el peli rosa pensó que había sido un error quitarle la atención de encima, pues la sonrisa en el rostro del castaño no le gustó para nada. Sosuke lo previó al ver la expresión de su amigo, una sonrisa de reproche se dibujó sobre los labios de Kisumi.

—Esta ronda va por mi cuenta ¿eh? —El tono amigable de Makoto era el mismo de siempre, sintió Kisumi, pero el de cabello rosa supo que tanta efusividad de parte de Makoto para ellos dos, era búsqueda de problemas. Eran amigos, sí, pero no para tanto.

—Ahórratelo—Sosuke fue tajante. Kisumi no tuvo tiempo de intervenir la hacha filosa con la que Sosuke cortó en seco a Makoto. Rin no estaba cerca, no había porqué disimular.

—Vamos chicos, ya no estamos en el kindergarten…—Kisumi sabía lo que venía, en ese lapso que estuvo compartiendo con Sosuke envió algunos mensajes a Rin que aún no llegaban a su destinatario. Era obvio que ella tenía el móvil apagado. —Que lindo gesto Makoto—dijo poniendo su voz melosa— Lo agradeceremos siempre…

—Rin… ¿no vino con ustedes?

Kisumi le dedicó una mirada a Makoto, un castaño que observaba fijamente a Sosuke. Internamente el peli rosa se decidió a no meterse. Esta situación le empezaba a tocar las pelotas incluso a él. Kisumi pasó de Makoto y posó su mirada sobre Sosuke, que le miraba con algo más que frustración, le miraba con ira. Fue como una conversación telepática entre ambos, el peli rosa sonrió con desgana.

—¿La ves con nosotros? —preguntó Kisumi, llevándose la botella de cerveza a la boca.

—Vamos ¿tiene algo de malo preguntar por ella? —la voz de Makoto cambió casi imperceptiblemente—Yo solo-

—¿Viniste hasta mi mesa a preguntarme por Rin? —Sosuke se levantó, lo suficientemente harto de Makoto, por una vez más en la vida. Se acercó al castaño amenazante.

Kisumi barajó las posibilidades de que saliera por la boca de Makoto lo que eventualmente salió. Nadie busca una rotura completa de cara tan gratuitamente, no sin tener algo igualmente destructivo para el contrario. Sosuke era demasiado volátil y nunca analizaba las cosas, Kisumi era más calculador. Para cuando decidió intervenir por el bienestar de la relación de sus amigos ya Makoto había soltado la lengua.

Kisumi si acaso tuvo tiempo de pestañear un par de veces antes del verdadero show.

—Después de vernos, ella no se veía muy bien-

Kisumi, que estuvo a sólo segundos de levantarse también, se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Ya no había como detener a Sosuke. Ni tampoco a Makoto. Respiró profundamente pensando en la penosa pelea que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Todo esto lo pensaba en cámara lenta pero Kisumi sabía que esto se desataba a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando devolvió la vista a los individuos a su lado, Sosuke tenía a Makoto agarrado por la camisa, colgando casi de puntillas.

—¿Qué dijiste? —La voz de Sosuke destilaba veneno puro, no parecía él.

Kisumi observó a su amigo, si era o no verdad lo que decía Makoto, ya no importaba. Ahora la jugada era completamente del castaño, Sosuke bailaba al son de Makoto.

—Lo que escuchaste-

Y Makoto no terminó. Kisumi le hizo señas a unos compañeros de Makoto de no preocuparse y no interferir, pues los mismos ya se acercaban horrorizados de que alguien apaleara a semejante ángel caído del cielo. En el fondo Kisumi pensaba que Sosuke tenía derecho a pegar un par de golpes, ya en esto ni siquiera estaba involucrada Rin.

El sonido de la perfecta espalda de Makoto chocando contra la pared fue seco y alto. Makoto agarró ambas muñecas de Sosuke con sus enormes manos pero esto era una batalla entre dos tipos gigantes. Kisumi ahora le hacía señas al mesero que preocupado observaba la acción.

—Aléjate de Rin…—Sosuke tensó aún más el agarre al que tenía sometido al castaño. Kisumi pensó que Makoto no reaccionaba sólo contenía a Sosuke y se preguntaba el porqué. Makoto sintió como Sosuke iba a estrellarlo nuevamente e intentó contener la fuerza de Sosuke, pero esta vez su cabeza también se encontró con la pared, una venda blanca momentánea se posó sobre sus ojos. Kisumi sintió la embestida en su propia carne.

—…maldito bastardo—

—No te lo dijo ¿cierto? —Makoto habló a través del casi estrangulamiento al que Sosuke lo tenía sometido. Kisumi miró alrededor, las demás personas ya murmuraban más alto. El peli rosa vio de primer plano como el puñetazo de Sosuke hacía del rostro de Makoto su casa. El golpe fue tan preciso que Kisumi vio estallar la sangre por la nariz de Makoto.

Y cuando los segundos pasaron en cámara más lenta aún, en medio de los borbotones de sangre que ocultaban la boca de Makoto, fue cuando Kisumi entendió que Makoto no iba a replicar. No lo necesitaba. El castaño tenía una sonrisa en los labios. El daño estaba hecho.

Antes de que Makoto muriera a golpes, Kisumi detuvo a Sosuke, que iba directo a quebrarle la vida al castaño, hastiado de todo. Por menos que la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, Sosuke se sentía como un imbécil.

No era porque Makoto estuviera interfiriendo en su relación con Rin, Sosuke quería golpearlo hasta matarlo porque Rin le hubiera escondido algo tan simple. Soltó a Makoto estrellándolo nuevamente. Kisumi, se apartó del camino del azabache, lo dejó salir sin emitir palabra alguna y se quedó al lado del castaño. El revuelo en el local ya era enorme.

—Pensé que eras un tío diferente…— Kisumi observaba como Makoto veía a Sosuke alejarse.

—No soy un mal tipo…—Makoto volteó a ver a Kisumi. Se veía un poco decepcionado de escuchar ese comentario. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre él.

—Es un pésimo momento para todo esto—el peli rosa le pasaba unas servilletas a Makoto— te destrozó la cara…

Makoto tomó las servilletas y se las llevó al rostro, decidió ignorar el tono burlesco que Kisumi utilizó.

"Rin eres una idiota"

Después de salir del local, una vez Kisumi pagó las cuentas y se disculpó con el gerente, el de cabellos rosa tomó su móvil y marcó el número de su amiga, para toparse con la grabación del buzón. Pensando en que Rin probablemente encendiera su móvil más tarde, le dejó el mensaje de voz. Caminó hacia los estacionamientos donde habían dejado el vehículo de Sosuke.

Lo encontró recostado del maletero, fumándose un cigarrillo. Kisumi observó a su amigo un momento antes de acercarse completamente. No era extraño ver a Sosuke fumar. Por lo general el azabache siempre tenía a disposición cigarrillos. Y ocasionalmente tenía uno en la boca. No era un vicio de Sosuke, pero fumaba bastante como para saber eso de él.

Ya que no era un vicio que tenía, Kisumi siempre había pensando que Sosuke fumaba cuando necesitaba calmarse. Al parecer Kisumi siempre tuvo razón en eso.

—Ughhh…—Kisumi suspiró mientras se ponía al frente de Sosuke —…supongo que ya sabes que Rin tiene el móvil apagado.

Sosuke no respondió.

—Dale la oportunidad de explicar esto… supongo que hay un motivo-

—¿Te quedas o qué? —Sosuke tiraba la colilla al suelo mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Kisumi se acercó y puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, menos mal, Sosuke respondió de la manera en la que Kisumi esperó que hiciera.

—No seas imbécil…

—Vámonos de aquí.

Durante el camino de regreso y sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Sosuke no se dio cuenta que si no estaba escribiendo mensajes en su móvil, Kisumi se dedicaba a observarlo. El peli rosa pensaba que tenía demasiado de conocer a Sosuke y podía leerlo a la perfección. Tanto tiempo habían sido amigos como para saber lo que llevaba Sosuke en la cabeza. Los suspiros se escapaban de su garganta y no los ocultaba, Sosuke tenía la mente en otro lugar.

"Uno de tres corazones rotos…" pensaba Kisumi mientras se decidió a poner atención en el camino, después de enviarle por mensaje de texto, el único consejo que tenía para Rin.

* * *

Makoto estaba en la sala de emergencias de una clínica cercana, una de sus compañeras de curso lo llevó hasta el lugar y se quedó haciéndole compañía. La cara le dolía horrores y pensó en lo increíble que le parecía liberar tanta sangre por una nariz rota. Probablemente Sosuke le había transformado las facciones de su rostro para siempre.

El castaño tenía además otra sensación atravesada en la garganta. Un malestar que le tenía el estómago revuelto y le hacía sentir náuseas. ¿Acaso se había pasado? Más bien ¿qué le sucedía? ¿Qué hacía?

¿Era esto lo que significaba ese dicho que iba de que todo valía? "¿Como era el dicho…?" se hacía la pregunta una y otra vez.

Momentos atrás, Makoto le había pedido el favor a la chica de tomarle una foto a su rostro desbaratado. Ahora sólo tenía que apretar la tecla de enviar y Rin podría tener una primera plana de la cirugía facial que Sosuke le había dejado. ¿Esto era necesario?

El castaño jugueteaba sobre las teclas de su móvil. La enfermera que los recibió le pidió que colocara la cabeza apoyada del respaldar de la silla mirando hacia arriba. Así de incómodo, Makoto sujetando el móvil sobre su cabeza extendiendo un poco los brazos, escribió y borró varias veces el mensaje adjunto. Makoto se preguntó cuán más bajo podía llegar, ya nada de lo que hacía tenía nombre.

Cuando su amiga se acercó nuevamente a él informándole que ya lo iban a atender, Makoto decidió enviar el mensaje. "Ya que más da…" pensó irritado.

"Es eso…" pensaba el castaño. "Es que estoy molesto". Makoto pensó en lo que haría, si existiera la posibilidad de devolver el tiempo marcha atrás. Sonrió mirando a la enfermera que seguro pensaba que estaba loco, la respuesta a lo que haría seguía siendo la misma, en todos los casos.

* * *

Rin dio tres vueltas sobre la cama antes de despertarse por completo. Su primer movimiento ya consiente, fue buscar a Sosuke entre las sábanas, pero no lo encontró. Hizo un puchero molesta y al rato se decidió a salir de ese cómodo lugar. Mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño gritó el diminutivo de Sosuke haciendo más pucheros. Al cabo de un rato lo escuchó entrar a la habitación, diciéndole que el desayuno estaba sobre la mesa.

Rin se sentó sobre la cama al lado de la mesa de noche donde estaba su móvil y mientras se terminaba de subir unos pantaloncitos cortos, decidió encender el aparato.

Fue como escuchar el sonido de una tormenta. Sosuke estaba de espalda a ella, recostado del ventanal. El móvil de Rin empezó a emitir los sonidos de las notificaciones que iban entrando a medida que el teléfono tenía en cobertura. Una tras otra, muchísimas notificaciones.

Rin sintió una molestia en el estómago, esa que da cuando se entra en pánico, cuando sabes que hiciste algo mal y ya todos lo saben. Como si fuera una mala burla del destino Rin leyó primero los mensajes que habían sido enviados de último. Vio el rostro destruido de Makoto y se llevó una mano a la boca. Pero lo que le provocó náuseas fue el mensaje de Kisumi, enviado muchísimo antes, cuando aún los errores que había cometido se podían arreglar.

"No le mientas a Sosuke"

Sosuke esperó en silencio y sin moverse, lo que fuera que Rin iba a decir. Esperaba que Rin dijera otra cosa, ciertamente.

—Ayer yo… hablé con Makoto, y-yo…—la voz de la chica temblaba. Sosuke sabía que lo que seguía era el llanto. ¿Para qué alargar más esta situación?—Y-yo…

—Me lo dices hoy, ¿porque ya viste a Tachibana? —la voz de Sosuke no sonaba molesta, más bien sonaba a cansancio.

—Y-yo te iba a decir… Sosuk-

—Te hice la pregunta ayer de muchas maneras Rin… ¿me respondes hoy porque él ya te escribió? ¿Ya te enseño lo que pasó ayer?

—Sosu-

—¿Porqué no me lo dijiste Rin?

La chica estalló en llanto. Sosuke sabía que todo esto era una serie de eventos inoportunos todos revueltos. Había llegado a esa conclusión esa madrugada. Pero había algo que era muy cierto. Algo que estaba ahí presente aunque a él le doliera aceptar que las cosas eran así. El azabache parpadeó un par de veces mirándola llorar. Por una vez en su vida sintió el dolor más profundo que alguna vez había padecido. Sosuke tomó aire antes de abrazarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla contra él.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti Rin. —Besó la frente de la chica, que se disponía a aferrarse a él, pero Sosuke no lo permitió. —No tienes que explicar nada.

—Sosuk-

—Terminamos Rin.

* * *

Al terminar la llamada Kisumi miró hacia el cielo, sería un día caluroso. "Siempre nos apoyaremos aunque no estemos juntos, si falta alguno, el otro estará ahí para ser el hombro sobre el cuál llorar y la mano a la que aferrarse cuando haya que levantarse" Kisumi se odió por haber sido el inventor de ese juramento que hicieron entre los tres cuando eran niños. No era que no se sintiera preparado para consolar a Rin y tomar su mano mientras la chica caminaba por ese valle de sufrimiento. Era que nada de esto, debía pasar. "Dos de tres corazones rotos..." Kisumi entró en su vehículo y se dirigió a ese apartamento que cariñosamente llamaba segundo hogar.

* * *

Escribo de todo y soy malísima, pero el angst, soy pésima para el angst.

Siento muchísimo la demora, soy horrible. En serio lo siento.

Yo sólo quería escribir un final feliz para Sousuke y ahora me quiero tirar de un puente. Lo único que puedo prometer es que el siguiente chapter se llama _**Sosuke**_ ... shhh

**_¿¡Reviews!?_**


	16. Sosuke

_**~Sosuke~ **_

_¿Alguna vez, has hecho algo incorrecto, por amor?_

* * *

El dolor que sentía Sosuke era indescriptible. Porque no era dolor físico, algo localizable en alguna parte de su cuerpo. No era un malestar por el cual se iba a una farmacia, se compraba y tomaba algo y se esperaba a que pasara. Esto era diferente. Era una parte de su alma muriendo en cada respiro, en cada lágrima que rodaba por sus mejillas. Era el fin de su destino, no había otro sueño por cumplir, no habían más metas, no había más nada.

Sosuke había detenido su vehículo hacia un lado de la carretera. Con sus dos manos aferradas al volante, como si quisiera mantenerse vivo de esa manera, apoyaba su frente mientras dejaba escapar toda la amargura e impotencia que en ese momento le dominaban. ¿Era posible superar esto? ¿Había manera en la que un ser humano fuera capaz de sobrevivir, al decirle adiós, a la persona que amaba con cada centímetro de su ser?

El llanto era silencioso. Profundo. Su cuerpo se sacudía con cada nueva oleada de lágrimas que aparecían como si fuera una fiesta, no cesaban. El hombre de mirada caída intentaba recuperarse pero se rendía ante la abrumadora sensación de abandono. Su vida se llamaba Rin Matsuoka y acababa de dejarla atrás sin voltear a ver. Su primera y genuina reacción fue regresar, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Besarla, hacerla sólo de él una y otra vez hasta que no quedara duda en ambos. Tomar su mano y nunca más soltarla, luchar por ella, contra el ser humano que fuera. Pero, ¿eso era lo correcto? ¿Eso era lo que Rin quería?

No le había preguntado.

Sosuke golpeó esta vez el volante, tan fuerte y con tal violencia que su brazo completo se estremeció de dolor. Lo hizo de nuevo y otra vez, hasta que el dolor supero por un momento el desgarro que estaba sufriendo su alma. Tenía el corazón destruido. Maldición, había perdido. Tomando aire como si de esa manera fuera a recuperar su rumbo, inclinó la cabeza y se tiró hacia atrás. No era un secreto para nadie que sin Rin, Sosuke era absolutamente nada. Suspiró con amargura y encendió nuevamente el motor. Mientras los kilómetros iban siendo devorados, en ese silencio tan sepulcral, el chico de cabello negro recordó el momento exacto en el que se enamoró de esa chica pelirroja, esa chica a la que había esperado cada segundo de su existencia, esa chica que había sido suya y acababa de perder. Para siempre.

* * *

Sosuke era un niño difícil y solitario, por lo general siempre terminaba de pelea y por eso, además de su fuerte carácter y gran presencia, no tenía muchos amigos. Su madre siempre le insistía en tener un poco más de paciencia, pero veía como tantas charlas quedaban estrelladas en el bote de basura en cada ida nueva al parque o al jardín de infantes, simplemente Sosuke no cambiaba y prefería estar solo.

Ella siempre observaba a su niño jugar solo, alejado de los demás y se preguntaba si algún día podría llegar a tener amigos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un día la joven madre de Sosuke empezó a ver como un nene de cabellos rosa era una y otra vez rechazado por su hijo, simplemente la criatura no se daba por vencida. Y luego de un tiempo, el chico, que a veces tenía mirada de demonio, jugaba con Sosuke. Su hijo ya no estaba solo. Aunque podía notar que la mayoría de las veces su hijo la pasaba mal al lado del chico cariñoso de más, ella se sentía feliz.

Los padres de Rin, habían llegado a la ciudad por motivos de trabajo. Su estadía en este lugar, duraría lo que durara el trabajo actual que ambos llevaban, luego regresarían a su hogar. Lejos del lugar al que Sosuke conocía como casa.

La primera vez que Sosuke vio a Rin, no pudo dejar de mirarla. Estaba muy pequeño para entenderlo pero fue amor a primera vista. Era una niña preciosa, aunque llevaba un corte de cabello que parecía de niño, tenía una bella sonrisa y voz altísima y juguetona, todo lo que Sosuke odiaba en otros compañeritos de grado. La niña pronto fue la sensación del salón, venía de la gran ciudad y tenía juguetes que nadie ahí soñaba si quiera con tener. Por supuesto Sosuke nunca le habló y si la niña se acercaba, él buscaba la manera de alejarse en silencio. De repente el malcriado Sosuke se sentía nervioso cerca de esa chica.

Fue en una de tantas idas al atardecer a jugar en el parque, que la madre de Sosuke conoció a la niña que su hijo mencionaba sin darse cuenta, a cada rato. Divertida presenció como su hijo se enamoraba por primera vez, sin saber que años después tendría que consolarlo por haber perdido a la misma.

—Vayamos a jugar con la niña nueva~~~—Kisumi se acercaba por detrás de donde se encontraban mamá e hijo, con sudor en la frente y cachetes rojos por haber estado corriendo. Sosuke con su bella mirada caída, miró confundido a su mamá. —Tiene muuuuchos juguetes!—decía el pequeño diablo tratando de convencer a su amigo gruñón.

—N-no…—El chico miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraban Rin y todos los demás niños. La joven mamá de Sosuke los vio dirigirse hacia el otro extremo del parque con Kisumi colgado del cuello del chico, intentando hacerle cambiar de parecer. Cosas del destino quizás, Rin se interesó por jugar también en la caja de arena. Y se acercó. La amistad que nació entre los tres niños se extendió por varios años, durante los cuales Sosuke fue el niño más feliz.

* * *

Los ojos de Sosuke se empañaron nuevamente al recordar cuando Rin se alejó de él por primera vez en la vida, eso había sido un golpe bajo y doloroso. Los padres de ella habían terminado sus labores y se regresaban a la ciudad. Sosuke sonrió con desgana. Mientras veía la carretera al frente y el atardecer empezaba a caer, el chico se preguntó si era cosa del destino que fueran siempre otros, los que impidieran que ambos estuvieran juntos.

* * *

—¡Volveremos a vernos!—Sonreía la chica al darle leves golpecitos en la espalda, mientras observaba a un taciturno Sosuke, que aún trataba de asimilar la información que ella les había soltado, después de decirle a sus amigos que tenían que hablar.

—Seguro Rin...—Los ojos del chico estaban un poco más tristes de lo normal. Rin no podía evitar sentirse más deprimida, además de tener que separarse de sus amigos, ella sabía que Sosuke sería el más afectado de los tres.

—¡Hagamos un juramento!—Sosuke volteó los ojos al escuchar la ocurrencia de Kisumi, que parecía haber estado esperando para hacer esto, toda la vida. Él no tenía el más mínimo ánimo para nada, sin embargo, Rin si se mostró interesada en demasía acerca del juramento propuesto por Kisumi.

—Es una buena idea, Sosuke, hagámoslo—La pelirroja intentaba por todos los medios de subir los ánimos del grupo, de ella misma y sobretodo, de Sosuke.

Después de una larga, extendida y detallada explicación por parte del chico de pelo rosa, Sosuke quería ir a tirarse de un puente. Rin estaba boquiabierta, Kisumi no estaba bromeando en lo absoluto. El juramento parecía un pacto con el mismísimo diablo, pero vaya que Kisumi les había hecho olvidar por un momento, la razón por la que se encontraban tan tristes.

—Kisumi ¿podrías terminar esto pronto...?—Sosuke estaba impaciente, por primera vez en esos años, sentía ganas de separarse del grupo e irse a su casa lo más rápido posible.

—Bien hagamos esto—Rin más bien se sentía emocionada.

—¿Acaso son idiotas?—Kisumi parecía un poco ofendido y ambos amigos voltearon a verse, confundidos por las palabras del chico de cabellos rosa. —Debe ser en un lugar especial, no en pleno patio de la escuela...—el chico seguía haciendo pucheros ofendidos. Sosuke suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Vayamos al puerto...—dijo casi en un susurro. Rin le dedicó una larga mirada a su amigo. Los tres quedaron de acuerdo en ir a ese lugar, al atardecer.

* * *

La noche había llegado y con ella, el alivio de Sosuke de saber que ya se encontraba cerca de su destino. Detuvo nuevamente su vehículo a un lado de la calle para aclarar un poco su mente y de paso, observar su rostro en el espejo retrovisor. Pronto llegaría a casa de sus padres y no quería que la primera impresión que tuvieran los mismos, fuera de alarma. Se dio un par de palmadas en el rostro y prosiguió su camino.

Después de andar un rato por el pequeño centro de la ciudad, Sosuke tomó la dirección a su casa y doblando por una esquina, sintió su corazón latir apresuradamente al ver su antiguo hogar, el único que le quedaba ahora que ya no estaba Rin. Aquí podría soportar un poco mejor, el dolor que embargaba a su corazón. Haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hizo para poder superar la primera vez que Rin le hizo llorar.

* * *

Kisumi revisaba su móvil, para saber la hora y de paso, confirmar si Sosuke había respondido alguno de sus mensajes. Haciendo cálculos mentales, Kisumi se imaginaba que para esta hora, Sosuke ya debía haber llegado a su destino.

Miró a la chica durmiendo en el sofá, los ojos de Rin estaban hinchados y aún sollozaba, aunque en sueños. Kisumi no estaba seguro de haber sido la persona que ella habría llamado en cuanto Sosuke se hubiera ido, se había enterado de todo pues Sosuke le había pedido que estuviera con Rin. Kisumi pensaba que seguramente Rin querría estar sola sin embargo, al no poder localizarla al móvil, se decidió por ir a verla.

Kisumi no esperaba, ni en mil años, encontrar a Rin tan mal. En cuanto Rin lo vio, se derrumbó por completo. Sollozaba y balbuceaba, lloraba y llamaba a Sosuke. Kisumi se aferró a ella, tratando de consolarla. Pasó varias veces su mano por su cabello e intentó pedirle una y otra vez que se calmara. La chica intentaba explicarle, entre llanto, lo que había sucedido. Kisumi entendió que ella estaba realmente sufriendo la ruptura.

¿Sosuke había presenciado esto? ¿Antes de irse, la vio así? ¿O simplemente se fue sin mirar atrás, sin darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado?

Kisumi acariciaba el cabello de Rin mientras se preguntaba que tan ciegas podían ser las personas, en cuanto al amor se trataba. En este triángulo amoroso, ¿cuál de ellos estaba más equivocado? Sonrió un poco decepcionado, el aún no había amado a nadie lo suficiente como para llorar por amor o ahogarse en un vaso de agua. Lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a sus amigos a superar esto, de una u otra forma. Y decidió que lo haría a la manera de ellos, le parecía más interesante.

El timbre sonó un par de veces haciendo que Rin se despertara lentamente, era la cena que Kisumi había ordenado. Ella se talló los ojos y se incorporó, mientras observaba un poco atontada a Kisumi. El de cabellos rosa sintió deseos descomunales de molestar a su amigo, preguntándole como un hombre era capaz de terminar una relación con semejante belleza de chica. Alejó el móvil de él, para evitar hacerlo. Para él esta situación tenía arreglo pero prefirió dejar las cosas correr, como lo hace el agua.

—Llegó la cena...—Kisumi le dedicó una sonrisa a Rin.

—N-no tengo hambre...—Rin desvió la mirada, sintiendo náuseas de sólo pensar en comer.

—Humm...—el chico hizo un puchero, alentándola a cambiar de parecer.

Kisumi se levantó y fue a por la cena, antes de que el repartidor se fuera por donde llegó. Minutos después, servía para él y para Rin y se dirigía adonde la chica se encontraba sentada. Le acercó el plato y Rin lo miró como si se tratara de algún tipo de veneno lo que le estaban ofreciendo.

—Si comes algo, no te molestaré más... por hoy—Kisumi le habló con ternura para luego advertir —No hagas que te la tenga que dar yo mismo...—Rin hizo un puchero y tomó el plato, intentando poner de su parte en alimentarse.

Kisumi encendió la TV, colocando un canal de noticias deportivas, una vez se dispusieron a cenar.

Comieron en silencio entre ellos, mientras el móvil de Rin, no dejaba de sonar.

* * *

**_¿¡Reviews!?_**


End file.
